Demon Girlfriend
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Len es un chico pesimista y deprimido que además sufre de ginefobia (fobia a las mujeres). Por una mala jugada del destino conoce a Rin, una chica alegre, algo tsundere y animada, la cual se enamora perdidamente de él. Las cosas se tornarán un infierno para Len cuando descubra que Rin y otras chicas más vivirán con él en la misma casa. Infierno donde Rin será el demonio principal.
1. Demon Hellow

**Demon Girlfriend **

¡Hola a todos! :3

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron y comentaron mi primer fic de Vocaloid "**Kanamara Matsuri**" me hicieron muy feliz TuT. Ahora vengo con una nueva propuesta, por el nombre y la descripción ya deben saber de qué va.

La pareja principal será RinLen (habrá otras que luego descubrirán). Este Len tendrá una personalidad pesimista y deprimente, además que sufre de ginefobia (miedo a las mujeres); y Rin tendrá personalidad animada y alegre (y un poco tsundere), ella se encargará de curar a Len :3, por esa razón él la llamará Akuma-Rin [Akuma significa demonio, para el que no sepa:) ]. El primer capítulo es una pequeña introducción de como Rin y Len se conocieron, luego vendrán las concurrencias graciosas he incomodas (muy incomodas).

Aclaraciones: Len y Rin no son hermanos D: pero sí son parientes (Obvio, entonces como refutamos el hecho de que sean tan parecidos).

Advertencias: Hm, pues habrán muchas circunstancias calientes e_e.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Demon Hellow**

A mí me dan miedo las mujeres, es una fobia que desarrollé a muy temprana edad por causa a una mala experiencia que viví en mi infancia. He ido a psicólogos para tratar de controlar mi aversión hacia el género femenino, pero no ha funcionado; haga lo que haga, no hay nada para curar mi miedo.

Nunca conocí a mi madre. Un día cuando le pregunté a mi papá que donde demonios estaba mi mamá, me respondió que ella era una actriz porno y que ella era tan maldita que él mismo le tuvo que pedir que no me abortara. Me contó que me dio a luz y a los cinco días se largó del hospital. Jamás la volvió a ver, así que es posible que jamás la conozca, y no es que a estas alturas de la vida me importe conocerla.

Mi papá también está bien jodido. Está gratamente consiente de que el cáncer a carcomido la mayor parte de sus pulmones y aun así sigue inundando la casa con el humo de su cigarrillo. Bebe ginebra caliente como si le pagaran por ello, y es tan vago que le cuesta trabajo levantarse del maldito sofá y por eso escupe el chimó en la alfombra.

No soy gay, de hecho me dan grimas los gais. Soy homofóbico y ginefóbico, sí, mi vida apesta. Si me gustaran los hombres quizás no me sentiría tan solo, pero no puedo ver a un chico como algo más que un amigo. Tampoco me gustan las mujeres, simplemente no me gustan, me dan mido, de hecho, cuando estoy cerca de una mujer empiezo a temblar como un perfecto idiota. Las razones son muchas y necesitan cierto nivel de entendimiento. El 95% de la población no entendería y al otro 5% les valdría un pimiento morrón.

Bien se podría decir que yo también estoy jodido, mi vida está jodida, mi mundo social está jodido y mis estudios, por cierto, también están bien jodidos. La peor parte es que no me importa, por eso me río de repente y la gente se me queda mirando.

Creo que si fallezco nadie me lloraría, y no culpo a nadie, la verdad no he hecho casi nada productivo desde el principio de mi existencia, incluso dudo que a alguien le importe. Akaito y Kaito, ellos son mis únicos amigos, quizás ellos me lloren.

Derramé una lágrima sin darme cuenta. Maldición, parezco una nena llorando de la nada. Duele sentirse así como si no hubiese nada que me ligara a este mundo. A veces pienso seriamente en rendirme, ya sabes, suicidarme de una vez.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? —Escuché de repente.

Levanté la vista y miré un despampanante cielo azul.

Yo estaba en el parque, ese era un día bastante hermoso. Me estaba preparando mentalmente para saltar al extenso lago cristalino que estaba enfrente de mí, para intentar ahogarme en paz, pero una voz me paralizó por completo.

Científicamente está comprobado que el rugido del tigre o de cualquier otro felino está diseñado para paralizar completamente a su presa, pues de esa manera me sucede a mí con la voz de una mujer, ¿me entienden?

—¿Te sientes bien? —Volvió a preguntarme la misma chica que repentinamente se sentó al lado de mí. No comprendí quién demonios le dio permiso para sentarse allí. Una completa desconocida me estaba hablando como si nada. Eso me tensó completamente—. Hola… ¿Te sientes bien?

—Vete. —Le dije.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No me pasa nada, vete. —Le dije sin mirarla. De repente me tocó el hombro. Yo no soporto que me toquen. Sentí miedo cuando me tocó el hombro. Juro que sin conocerla la odié profundamente, sin embargo no hice nada porque estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? —me preguntó.

—No te importa. Vete, me molestas. —Volví a recalcar sin evitar sorprenderme por su tolerancia. La gente de hoy en día tiende a ser sumamente sensible, en la actualidad debes cuidar inclusive la manera en como miras a alguien, ya que a ciertas persona les ofende incluso una mirada. Sin embargo esa chica seguía allí a mi lado, aunque yo le había hablado de esa forma tan grosera.

La miré de soslayo y ella sonrió. Sonrió de una manera que no puedo explicar con palabras. No supe lo que sentí realmente, asco o miedo, o desconfianza, o cualquier otra cosa.

—Está bien que hables conmigo. —me dijo.

Yo sólo guardé silencio, no quería hablar con nadie. Ambos miramos fijamente la laguna al frente de nosotros y nos rodeó una atmósfera pacífica, de esas que son extrañas porque sientes que es un momento incomodo pero en realidad no quieres que nada lo interrumpa. Finalmente fue ella la que habló primero.

—Vaya, que calor hace por aquí —comentó con tono amable para luego mirarme—. Entonces… ¿Me vas a contar que te sucede? Porque no es normal ver a un hombre llorando en pleno parque público.

—El motivo por el cual yo esté llorando no es de tu incumbencia, chismosa. —respondí maleducadamente. Esa chica me estaba sacando de quicio—. Tampoco es normal que una chica se acerque a un desconocido y le hable tan confianzudamente. Es desagradable.

—¡Mou! Que malo eres… —dijo ella con una melosidad que no supe deducir. Juro por Dios que pensé que sufriría un infarto del susto que me dio—. Y si yo soy chismosa, tú eres un marica.

—¿Qué? —pregunté asombrado. De inmediato me pregunte como esa atrevida tenía el descaro de llegar sin ser invitada, usurpar mi momento de reflexión existencial, y por encima llamarme "marica".

—Marica. —Me repitió cínicamente—. Si me dices chismosa, pues tú eres un marica por ser un hombre que llora.

—Los hombres también lloran, ¿Sabías?

—Pero no lo hacen en medio de un parque. —Objetó como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo—. Además, cuando un hombre llora es porque su vida está verdaderamente jodida y necesitan ayuda.

—¿Eh? — Me sobresalté ligeramente al escucharla.

Vaya, tanto se me notaba lo jodido, me pregunté con ironía. Su comentario hizo que yo virara a verla. En todo el rato no me había atrevido a mirarla, no era fea. Sus ojos eran tan azules como un par de zafiros resguardados tras una gruesa capa de pestañas y su piel era nívea-rosa-pastel, su cabello corto era de un amarillo tan brillante como lingotes de oro y su sonrisa no tenía una descripción. Estuvo a punto de tocarme pero yo me levante antes, con el ceño fruncido y mirada tétrica. Creo que la asusté con mi gesto porque su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente. Se levantó y, para mi desgracia, otra vez se acercó.

—Dime tu nombre. —Me ordenó aun teniendo la moral de siquiera hablarme. Pero yo estaba demasiado nervioso así que se lo dije, pensé que de esa manera se largaría.

—Len. —respondí.

—Qué lindo. —Comentó sonriendo—. Yo soy Rin. —Ella me extendió la mano pretendiendo que yo la tocara. Ni loco la tocaría. Es muy riesgoso tocar una chica, ellas son muy higiénicas y a mí no me gusta la higiene—. Mucho gusto, Len. —dijo nombrándome de manera confianzuda, sin ni siquiera agregar un _kun _o_ san_.

—S-sí. —La dejé con la mano extendida.

—Entonces… —ella bajó la mano y se acercó un paso hacia mí, y a su vez yo me alejé un paso de ella—. ¿Quisieras ir a pasear por aquí? Conozco un lugar donde venden unos buenos helados. —indicó sonriendo.

—¿Acaso hablo francés? ¿Eres idiota? ¡¿No entiendes que quiero que me dejes tranquilo?! —exclamé sulfurado.

Y… ¿En qué momento perdí los estribos? Ni yo mismo me doy cuenta de mis actos. Yo soy de ese tipo de personas que actúan (sin pensar) y luego se arrepienten, para cagar un poquito más mi patética personalidad.

Demonios, esa rubia sólo quería ayudarme y yo le acababa de gritar como todo un miserable bastardo. Todo a mí alrededor se detuvo y los transeúntes nos miraron fijamente. Me sentí como si quisiera que la tierra se abriera (y me masticara dolorosamente) y me tragara de una vez por todas para desaparecer finalmente, pero los milagros no llegan tan fácil (incluso dudo que existan).

En el silencio pretendí que la chica fastidiosa me dejaría en paz de una vez por todas, pero no, ella no se movió ni un centímetro, más bien ensanchó su sonrisa. Todo a mí alrededor volvió a su curso natural.

Ella me tomó del brazo y (en contra de mi voluntad) me lanzó hacia el césped.

—Cuéntame, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Tú eres mi problema. —contesté de mala gana, sentándome.

—Mou, pero antes de que yo apareciera tú tenías un problema más grande. —contraatacó.

Esa chica no era normal, definitivamente. Es que nadie en su sano juicio es tan idiota como para quedarse junto a un desconocido mal educado y grosero, y por encima seguir siendo tan amable.

—¿Cómo te hago entender que quiero que te desaparezcas de mi vista?

—Si tanto me quieres fuera de tu vista, entonces levántate y vete tú. —dijo ella sonrientemente. Descarada.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —respondí enojado antes de levantarme. Era una buena idea, yo estaba dispuesto a irme pero tenía curiosidad por saber el porqué de su importuna amabilidad.

—Es que… —La rubia desvió su mirada y se sonrojó de una manera extraña. Eso sí, sería un descaro negar que ese color en sus mejillas era tierno, pero por alguna razón, me preocupé. Parecía que esa chica en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque de ansiedad. Yo la miré interrogante cuando la vi abrir la boca y cerrarla para abrirla de nuevo y volverla a cerrar. Momentos después finalmente me dijo: —. Es que tú… me gustas.

Pensé escuchar mal, así que verifiqué.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas. —dijo esa chica sonrojándose aún más.

Quedé en shock.

—¿P-pero cómo puedo gustarte si me acabas de conocer?

—No, llevo varios días viéndote pasear por aquí pero jamás me había atrevido a hablarte, sin embargo cuando te vi llorar me preocupé —indicó nerviosa, empezando a jugar con sus dedos—. Yo... cuando te vi por primera vez, me enamoré.

Miedo. Cuando esa desconocida se confesó no pude sentir otra cosa más que miedo, pero no el tipo de miedo que sientes cuando experimentas las "mariposas en el estómago", no, era más a un miedo como el que siente un infante cuando ve por primera vez _EL Exorcista _y llega el momento de ir a la cama; quería salir corriendo, pero estaba completamente entumecido. ¡Era un idiota! Como es que una simple chica me causaba tanto pánico.

—E-e-eso es ilógico. —tartamudeé—. Una persona no puede enamorarse de otra sólo con mirarla.

—Sí, si puede. A mí pasó contigo. —dijo ella sonriendo. Era como si esa maldita sonrisa fuese infinita. Era molesta porque se veía que era una sonrisa espontánea y sincera. Era molesta porque yo jamás he podido sonreír así, de hecho, sonreír en ocasiones me cuesta mucho trabajo y ella lo hacía ver tan fácilmente que molestaba.

Me levanté y corrí como todo un cobarde. Me alejé de esa rubia lo más rápido que pude, creo que corrí como jamás había corrido en mi vida, como si un batallón de zombis hambrientos (de esos que corren como atleta olímpico) me estuviese persiguiendo.

Me llevé a unas cuantas personas en mi trayecto, escuché unas cuantas maldiciones y mentadas a la madre que nunca conocí, pero no me importó. Me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, cogí mi motocicleta y la encendí dispuesto a irme. Por alguna razón mis planes suicidas habían sido saboteados por esa rubia infernal, así que estaba enojado. Cuando estoy enojado tiendo a desquitármela con el acelerador y la carretera. No me vendría mal morirme estrellado un día de estos. No obstante jamás he tenido un accidente de tránsito, a pesar de que me enojo unas tres veces al día, siete días a la semana. Es irónico. La jodida suerte actúa en los momentos menos necesarios.


	2. Demon Hellow 2

¡Hola a todos!

Espero estén bien. Antes de comenzar el segundo capítulo debo darle las gracias a las dos personitas que comentaron el 1 cap, muchas gracias :3

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, los dejaré leer:

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Demon Hellow 2**

* * *

Estaba cursando el segundo año en una escuela de música que yo mismo pagaba, pero dejé de hacerlo porque no me alcanzaba el tiempo para trabajar y estudiar. No tengo un trabajo fijo, todos son efímeros; pinto casas, lavo automóviles, soy taxista, soy niñero, soy asistente, y en mis tiempos libres compongo canciones.

Mis horas están totalmente consumidas por el trabajo, por esa razón jamás voy a discotecas u otras perdidas de tiempos semejantes como cualquier adolecente normal. Vivo en una quinta con proporciones cercanas al Palacio de Kokyo. La gran casa es de dos amigos míos, los cuales me acogieron en su espaciosa morada debido a que yo no tenía ni donde caerme muerto, y se apiadaron de mí (o les di lastima, no sé). Sus padres se mantienen en constantes viajes de negocios y la casa siempre es solitaria y muy espaciosa.

Ellos son mis mejores amigos. Técnicamente son los únicos lazos que poseo, Kaito y Akaito Shion, son hermanos gemelos y tienen la misma edad que yo, 17 años, pero Kaito es mayor que Akaito por seis minutos. A veces pienso que esos dos seres humanos son los únicos en el planeta que entienden mi mierda mental. Ambos son dueños de la mansión donde vivo. Debo recalcar que son asquerosamente millonarios y no son los típicos niños mimados y ricos que se ven en las novelas.

Kaito es algo alegre, obstinado y serio en ocasiones, con una imaginación muy parecida a la de un niño, sin embargo en el fondo es muy inteligente. Él estudia música en la misma escuela que yo, tiene un exótico cabello índigo y una extraña obsesión por el helado. Él fue el que me invitó a vivir en su casa.

Akaito es imperativo, imprudente y casanova (y trae a media Tokio babeando por él). Tiene el cabello rojo, estudia artes escénicas, sueña con ser actor y tiene el extraño resabio de andar desnudo por ahí, por cierto, Akaito es tan malditamente sexy que provoca orgasmos y fantasías sexuales a todas sus vecinas.

Fue pura coincidencia del destino toparme con esos dos.

Lancé un gran suspiro y abrí la puerta de la casa. Entré y lo primero que vi fue a un muchacho pelirrojo arrodillado encima de la barra en el mini bar de la sala, tomando su pecho como si le doliera.

—¡He caído en el mar del olvido! —exclamó mientras su rostro se inundaba con un gesto calamitoso—. Me he hundido junto a la pestilencia del descuido…

—¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? —pregunté alzando una ceja, lanzándome en el sofá del frente y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Se llama poesía, tarado. —dijo bajándose de la barra y acercándose a mí.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Oh amplísimo ignorante, si no sabes eso, es mejor que acabes con tu vida. —sentenció mordazmente. Así siempre ha sido Akaito, siempre dice cosas relativas a la literatura y toda esa mierda que jamás me importó. Casi siempre me lanza comentarios de doble sentido que curiosamente son racionales, como ese.

—Hoy estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero alguien me detuvo.

—¿Eh? —Me miró con curiosidad—. ¿Otra vez trataste de suicidarte?

—Sí, pero soy tan cobarde que no pude hacerlo —reí con ironía y viré para mirar a mi amigo—. ¿Acabas de escucharme, idiota? ¿Notaste la parte absurda, verdad? Las personas que acaban con sus vidas son cobardes, pero yo soy tan cobarde que ni eso pude lograrlo.

—Ya deja de invocar a la muerte —me regañó frunciendo el ceño—, si todavía no te has muerto es porque de alguna manera el destino te tiene preparado algo especial más adelante —luego se cruzó de brazos—. Además, no creas que así vas a llamar la atención, de hecho nadie iría a tu funeral.

—Lo sé. —respondí. Evadí su mirada y observé con fastidio la pared blanca del frente, restándole importancia a su comentario.

—¿Y cómo sigue tu padre? —me preguntó de repente. Yo lo miré con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui a ver a mi padre?

—Porque siempre que ves a tu padre, regresas más deprimido que una emo drogadicta. —espetó.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso —contesté levantándome del mueble, mal humorado. Detesto cuando me comparan con anoréxicas o emos, Akaito lo sabe y lo hace para molestarme, pero esa vez no quise seguirle el juego—. Voy a tomar algo. —Me dirigí a la barra.

—Ok, agarra lo que te apetezca. El cianuro está en la parte de abajo. —indicó acostándose en el mueble, estirando todas sus extremidades.

—¿Y Kaito? —pregunté mientras me servía un licor color morado cuyo nombre desconocía, creo que era coctel o algo así, eso bastaría para emborracharme (sí, puedo llegar a emborracharme sólo con coctel) y olvidarme de todo por un rato.

—Encerrado en su cuarto componiendo vainas raras, como siempre… y me dijo que te dijera que cuando llegaras fueras a verlo.

—Ah, luego voy… —respondí en un susurro con ojos aburridos.

—Maldita sea, voy al baño… atenderé el hermoso llamado de la naturaleza. —dijo Akaito repentinamente poniéndose de pie con una mano en su trasero.

—A nadie le interesa. —comenté riendo. Vi como ese idiota hizo un ademán apresurado y se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Cuando quedé solo, el lugar se silenció completamente. Me bebí de un trago todo el contenido del vaso y aspiré aliviado al sentir el licor pasar por mi garganta.

Todo ese día había salido mal, principalmente el momento de hablar con mi padre (si se le puede llamar hablar a gritarse groserías y barbaridades). Siempre he sospechado que él me alimentó y cuidó cuando yo era niño con el objetivo de tenerme como una manutención para su futuro.

Pero ya era hora de olvidar todo eso y beber amenamente esa botella de licor de no-se-que-coño-era-pero-sabía-bien. Por lo menos no había ninguna chica cerca que me amargara aún más la existencia, y tenía la certeza de que era así porque no existía ninguna mujer que viviera en la mansión, eso era un alivio.

—¡Kaito-nii! ¡¿Dónde pusiste mi maleta?! —exclamó una chica que salió de no sé dónde, en medio de la sala, por cierto, la chica vestía solamente un sujetador y una tanga de color negro.

Escupí todo el trago por causa de la impresión. Por poco me ahogo con un pedazo de hielo que mantenía en mi boca. Eso tenía que ser una puta broma, es decir, no tenía lógica que una mujer desnuda apareciera en medio de la sala siendo precisamente en frente de mí (un pobre diablo que sufre de ginofóbia crónica).

—¡Kyaaaahh! —grité aterrorizado.

Mi grito de pánico atrajo la atención de chica y volteó hacia donde yo estaba. Fue cuando la reconocí.

—¡Len, no puede ser! ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó con su voz melodiosa mientras se acercaba a mí. Era la misma rubia del parque, creo que se llamaba Rin o algo así. Eso me horrorizó aún más. Por todos los cielos, ¿Dónde había quedado el dicho de que cuando las cosas iban mal no podía ir peor?

No dije nada. Me salí de la barra dispuesto a correr lejos de la sala, pero estaba tan nervioso que me resbalé con una alfombra y caí encima de la mesita de cristal en medio de los muebles. La quebré en muchos pedazos.

Rin exclamó mi nombre preocupada, y se acercó a mí—. ¡¿E-estás bien?! —Me preguntó.

—Qué… ha… tú… des… Kait… yo…

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero… —Interrumpió tomándome del brazo para levantarme de los escombros y sentarme en uno de los muebles—. ¡Mira nada más tu brazo está sangrando!

No me importó, lo único que quería en ese momento era que esa chica se alejara de mí.

—Pero tranquilo —sonrió, mirando la herida en mi brazo. Agarró el cobertor de uno de los cojines del mueble y con cuidado me secó la sangre. Yo estaba sudando hielo, estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera sentía dolor—. ¿Sabes? Una vez fui enfermera de un campamento, sé que esto ayudará a detener la hemorragia. —Luego pasó su lengua por mi herida, empezó a chuparla y lamerla como si mi brazo fuese una manzana acaramelada de esas que son muy empalagosas y provocativas.

Sentí que se me bajó la tensión. ¿En cuál campamento había trabajado de enfermera? ¡¿En uno hentai?!

—¿Te sientes mejor?

No, rotundamente no. Y cualquier persona sana de juicio que me fuese visto hubiese concluido al instante que yo estaba de todo menos bien.

—A-auxilio. —logré susurrar a través del momento de angustia.

Me sentí miserable estando a merced de aquella rubia (no más alta que yo) que examinaba mi brazo, su tacto frío me helaba los huesos y hasta empecé a alucinar olores de repente. Olía a plástico quemado y a licor hirviendo. Si todo eso fuese una película, de seguro la gente en el cine se estuviese riendo en ese momento de mi desdicha, de mi cara de idiota y de mi respuesta absurda al trato que me prestaba la chica a mi lado.

—¡FUEGO! —exclamó ella de repente. Yo quedé confundido.

—¿Eh?

—¡SE ESTÁ INCENDIANDO LA BARRA! —gritó asustada levantándose de mueble. Comprendí lo que me quería decir debido al ardor que sentí a mis espaldas segundos después.

Me olvidé de mi fobia al notar el fuego que crecía al frente de nosotros. Era inmenso, jamás había visto tanto fuego junto en un lugar. Mientras yo lanzaba las almohadas del sofá en busca de sofocar las llamas, retrocedí mí tiempo de vida dos minutos atrás, pero no recordé la causa del abrasador incendio. Rin me lanzó encima el vaso con bebida fría que me estaba tomando minutos antes, y me exclamó enfadada que las almohadas de algodón con relleno de pluma sólo empeoraba más el fuego. Si me hubiese advertido eso unos segundos antes, yo no fuese lanzado esas catorces costosas almohadas al vehemente infierno que crecía cada vez más.

—¡NECESITAMOS AGUA! —gritó Rin.

Agua, yo empecé a buscar agua. Vi un barril de lo que parecía ser agua y lo lancé sin pensarlo dos veces al incendio que ya había devorado por totalidad la barra, y que se dirigía al almacén de helados. Si no hacíamos algo rápido, Kaito se molestaría seriamente conmigo. Resultó ser que el líquido en el barril no era agua sino cerveza y con eso sólo logré cagar más la situación.

—¡PEDAZO DE BURRO! —me ofendió Rin y la pude escuchar nítidamente a pesar del ruido de las botellas explotando—. ¡Pretendes matarnos!

—¡Pues no veo que tú estés ayudando mucho! —respondí.

—¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga, que lo apague con magia?!

A esas alturas de la situación no me hubiese sorprendido que de repente lo hiciera.

Repentinamente una ligera llovizna empezó a mojarlo todo. El sistema anti-incendio al fin había reaccionado.

Respiré profundo y relajé mis músculos al ver como el fuego se apaciguaba. Giré inconscientemente hacia donde estaba Rin pero me arrepentí de inmediato. Ahora mojada, su ropa interior traslucida estaba adherida a su cuerpo casi desnudo, y a pesar de que por poco nos calcinamos vivos, según sus pezones ahora estaba haciendo frío. Al verla un estremecimiento me heló hasta la respiración. Volteé hacia otro lado tan rápido que mi cuello tronó, para que nadie viera mi sonrojo, porque pude sentir cuando mi cara se tiñó de un carmesí impetuoso.

—Demonios —protestó Rin exprimiéndose el cabello—. Se tiene que quemar media casa para que el sistema anti-incendios funcione.

Aun olía a porquería quemada cuando los pasos de Akaito se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta. Fue increíble el gesto que puso al mirar los restos chamuscados de lo que hace minutos había sido su precioso bar casero, su gesto fue todo un poema. Es cruel de mi parte, pero esa expresión en su cara fue digna de recordar hasta el último momento de mi vida, la cristalización de sus ojos y la curvatura de su boca y el tic nervioso en su ceja; además no pude evitar pensar que quizás el sistema anti-incendios se había activado precisamente cuando aún estaba sentado en el retrete, y el papel higiénico debió haberse mojado. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no estallar en una risotada.

—Ara, uno ya no puede cagar tranquilo sin que provoques un incendio, Len. —habló Akaito acabado así con mi efímera felicidad. Al instante me entró un repentino cargo de conciencia envuelto en incertidumbre. Ciertamente fui yo quien inició el incendio, pero no recordaba cuando ni cómo demonios había sucedido.

—¿Qué pasó? —se escuchó otra voz, un poco más melodiosa.

A la sala llegó el otro dueño de la mansión, Kaito. Se veía que acababa de levantarse de una siesta, o quizás lo despertó el sistema anti-incendios. No me sorprendió verlo, a pesar que sólo sale de su habitación para comer, comer helado, cagar, bañarse, comer helado, hacer las necesidades básicas de la vida de todo adolecente de su tipo. Su gesto cambió drásticamente al ver su almacén de helados quemado.

—Pues si observas con detenimiento entenderás que hubo un incendio. —respondió Akaito.

—Ya veo. Así que ustedes dos incineraron a mi almacén de helados. —dijo Kaito mirando furtivamente a la persona más pendeja, a mí.

—¡Lo lamento chicos —exclamé apenado—, prometo que pagaré los daños!

—Más te vale. —Sentenció. Me sentí más y más desdichado, su mirada prácticamente me estaba aniquilando. Cuando se trataba de helado, Kaito podía ser muy severo.

—Oye Kaito no seas tan estricto con este pobre diablo —intervino Akaito haciendo el vago intento de defenderme—, sólo míralo, parece un indigente, apenas tiene para comprarse una afeitadora. Le tomará toda su vida juntar el dinero para un bar nuevo.

—Akaito estoy junto a ti escuchando, sabes. —le recordé por si no se había dado cuenta o se le había olvidado.

—Además —continuó, esta vez mirando a Rin—, de seguro la pasional conmoción que tuvo Len al ver a nuestra primita en esas fachas fue la causante del incendio.

—¡QUÉ! —exclamé horrorizado—. ¡¿Esa demonio es su prima?! —Señalé a Rin con dedo tembloroso. Sufrí una fuerte consternación cuando Akaito asintió con una sonrisa macabra de medio lado.

—Lamento no decírtelo antes, pero Rin-chan se quedará en la mansión por unos días —Explicó Akaito para completar mi desgracia—, hasta que encuentre una solución a su problema legal, luego se irá.

Deseé con todo mi pudor que esa chica solucionara su puto problema legal lo más pronto posible, y que desapareciera de mi vista para no volver a verla jamás, ni siquiera en el purgatorio. Tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento, quería gritar y morirme de una vez antes de convivir con esa rubia latosa. Por cierto, allí parado recordé que esa misma rubia hace una hora me había dicho que yo le gustaba, pensar en eso me revolvía las tripas y hacía que mis jugos gástricos hirvieran, y pensar que comeríamos en el mismo comedor y dormiríamos bajo el mismo techo simplemente me aceleraba las pulsaciones cardiacas.

—Lamento causarles problemas tan pronto —se disculpó Rin haciendo una reverencia hacia sus primos—. ¡Prometo que les pagaré los daños del incendio!

—Len-kun, tú también eres culpable así que asume tu responsabilidad. —dijo Kaito.

—¡No Kaito-nii! Yo fui la que inició el fuego sin querer, soy la única culpable —mintió Rin. Yo quería replicar para dejar las cosas claras pero ella me dedicó una mirada que pude entender como 'un cállate no digas nada'. Luego añadió algo enojada: —. Sin embargo la mierda de detector de humo está defectuosa, arréglenla.

—Ya está resuelto el misterio, vamos a salir a comer algo. —Propuso Akaito tomándonos a Rin y a mí por los hombros. Es tan idiota que estaba dispuesto a salir con la ropa empapada y dejar las cenizas y el reguero ahí. Antes de que me arrastrara a sus planes me desaté de sus brazos con agilidad y di mi mejor excusa:

—No puedo, mañana tengo que trabajar y debo acostarme hoy temprano.

—Cabeza de banana, cómo te vas a acostar si tu cama debe estar empapada, grandísimo idiota —contestó Akaito alzando una ceja—. Deberías divertirte un poco.

—Rin-chan. —aludió Kaito.

—Dime primito.

—¿Qué pretendes andando por la casa con esas cosas tan comprometedoras? —Kaito se refirió a la lencería casi trasparentes. Rin se sonrojó al notarlo.

—E-es que estaba buscando mi maleta para cambiarme.

Akaito chasqueó la lengua y acercó a Rin para susurrarle algo en el oído, que por cierto, todos pudimos escuchar perfectamente.

—Oye primita, por mi parte no habría ningún inconveniente de que permanecieras todo el día así de ligera, pues a mí también me gusta es moda, pero nuestro amigo sufre de ginofobia, miedo irrevocable hacia las mujeres —Explicó el pelinegro. Rin que de por sí tiene los ojos bien grandes, los abrió aún más. Debió ser la impresión al escuchar la noticia. Sí, de todas formas un chico joven con una vida por delante que les tiene aversión a las mujeres no se ve todos los días—. Así que por favor no vayas por los pasillos tan despreocupada, no queremos que Len sufra un infarto cerebral.

Rin parpadeó perpleja, mirándome. No podía creerlo.

—¿Le tienes miedo a las mujeres? —preguntó vacilante.

—Hm, sí. —respondí fastidiado. No me estaba gustando el rumbo de esa conversación, era incomodo, y ahora que sabía la todopoderosa verdad de mi vida debió mantenerse alejada de mí, pero en vez de eso Rin se acercó sigilosamente y mirándome como si yo fuese un espécimen de otro planeta.

—Ya entiendo, así que eres gay. —dijo sonriendo con cierta melancolía. El imbécil de Akaito empezó a reírse, el muy patán.

—¡No! ¡No soy gay con un demonio! —respondí harto.

—Pero si no te gustan las mujeres ni te gustan los hombres —dijo Rin pensativa—, ¿Entonces en que piensas cuando vas a masturbarte?

—En marcianos. —opinó al que a duras penas considero mi amigo. Precisamente en momentos como ese me hubiese gustado tener el cuaderno ese donde cuando anotabas el nombre de una persona ésta moría en la realidad, para escribir a Akaito Shion con letra bien impecable y legible, de modo que nada interrumpiera su muerte inminente.

—Len-kun es virgen incluso en hacerse una paja. —Y Kaito habló para terminarla de cagar.

—Con permiso —dije retirándome del lugar con un aura negra—, me voy a mi solitaria habitación para ver si consigo ser un poquito menos miserable que estando aquí con ustedes.

—¡Oi Len-kun! ¿Y no vas a venir con nosotros a comer helado? —Preguntó Kaito—. Cuando regresemos quizás se hayan secado las camas y podamos dormir sin ningún tipo humedad.

—Yo paso. —respondí de espaldas. Agarré una escoba y empecé a barrer el desastre.

—Bien, vamos a salir nosotros.

—E-espera Akaito-nii, ¡Aún estoy en ropa interior!

—Pero te ves linda así, primita. ¿Quieres que me quite yo también la ropa para estar iguales?

—¡N-no… tranquilo! No hace falta, jeje. Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo.

Mis ojos por poco se salieron de sus orbitas cuando Rin dijo que se quedaba. Maldije muchas veces en un segundo, nadie me escuchó por porque maldije susurrando. Lo presentí desde el primer momento, esa mujer había aparecido para hacerme la vida más mierda de lo que ya era.

—Ok primita, pero evita causarle un colapso mental a Len, ¿Ne?


	3. Demon Hellow 3

¡Holas!

De ante mano lamento que este capítulo no sea tan largo, sólo quería reflejar en él la cambiante personalidad de nuestra querida Rinny, ya se darán cuenta que es una especie de tsundere sexual, ¿qué significa eso? que a los ojos de todos es la mata de la santa castidad, pero cuando nadie la ve, es toda una perver X3

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y/o leyeron TuT me hacen muy feliz. **Knightwalker BlueBird, Obito Hatake13, nayellyfananime, Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai. **

Éste capítulo es dedicado a** Dianis mar**, que me regaló mi primer review. Linda, leer el cap responderá tu duda :3

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

** Demon Hellow 3**

* * *

Apuesto que cenicienta no llegó a limpiar tanto escombro en su vida como yo lo hice esa tarde. Barrí y limpié hasta sacar tres bolsas negras repletas de basura, me salieron ampollas en la palma de las manos de tanto restregar el suelo. Cuando conseguí que el lugar adquiriera un brillo segador, me largué a bañar con agua glacial.

Miré por la ventanilla de la ducha mientras secaba mi cabello y vi un cielo oscuro. No había notado que el afán de la limpieza había cegado mi noción del tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que ya era de noche. Salí del baño ya vestido con un pantalón y una camisa de botones, desabotonada.

Prontamente mi estómago me reclamó por comida. Desde la mañana no había ingerido nada más que las zozobras de ramen instantáneo que había dejado Kaito el día anterior y un jugo vencido de hace tres días. Entré a la concina tranquilamente para hacerme cualquier cosa comestible, hasta que vi a Rin. Bruscamente giré de vuelta al baño para escaparme, pero Rin ya me había visto.

—¡Ne Len~! ¿Para dónde vas? —exclamó ella. Yo me volteé fastidiado, entonces la vi sonriendo desde la mesa—. Mira, no sabía que te gustaba, así que preparé onigiri para la cena.

Suspiré derrotado. Entré a la cocina y me senté en la mesa sólo por la influencia del provocativo aspecto de esas bolas de arroz. Mi estómago se estaba regocijando de sólo verlas. Miré a la rubia con desconfianza y ella me devolvió una tierna sonrisa. Pensé entonces en la posibilidad de que quizás Rin había puesto algún tipo de veneno para vengarse de mi mal trato hacia ella, pero no le presté demasiada atención a mis descabelladas conjeturas porque tenía mucha, de verdad tenía mucha hambre.

—¡Itadakimasu~! —exclamó ella, empezando a comer.

Sin decir nada empecé a devorar la comida como si fuese la primera vez en mucho tiempo que probaba algo. Tenía que aceptar que esos onigiri estaban deliciosos. Creo que los granos de arroz en el cabello de Rin pertenecían a mi porción de comida. Ella me miraba escéptica mientras mantenía una sonrisa casi forzada en todo el rato. Al parecer verme comer era una actividad bastante interesante.

Terminé de comer, lavé los platos y los demás corotos sucios por ahí, y me propuse huir de ese lugar.

—Ne, Len~.

Pero Rin me llamó antes de que yo cruzara la puerta. Suspiré hostigado. Me devolví a la mesa y me senté fastidiosamente para ver qué quería esa rubia.

—Hice algo de café —indicó mostrándome la tetera—. ¿Quieres?

Debí huir cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—No me gusta el café. —respondí malhumorado.

—¿Entonces quieres que te prepare un té?

—Detesto el té.

—¿Y la merengada de banana?

—Detesto el jugo de banana en todo sus sentidos, es repugnante —Por supuesto que mentí descaradamente, para mí la merengada de banana era jodidamente irresistible, pero mi objetivo era hacer que ella me odiara así que continúe con mi personalidad de desgraciado—, principalmente su olor, la banana huele como a bilis, me da nauseas.

—Mentiroso. —susurró desviando su mirada. Yo la miré confundido.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡QUE ERES UN MENTIROSO! —Gritó repentinamente, colocando un gesto como de que si me quisiera asesinar. Tal acto me dio un susto tan tremendo que casi me caigo de la silla. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

—¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué gritas? —pregunté, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Rin me miró extrañada y seguidamente cambió su gesto demoniaco al de una niña dulce y adorable. En vez de calmarme, eso me aterró aún más.

—Perdón, es que me impaciento rápidamente. —se excusó. Por mí no había ningún problema, con tal de que no fuese a sacar algún cuchillo y apuñalearme en cualquiera de sus repentinas pérdidas de control, no me importaba.

—Si no tienes nada más importante que decirme, pues me largo. —dije levantándome de la mesa. Pero Rin volvió a detenerme, esta vez agarrándome por el brazo.

—Oye, espera.

—¡No me toques! —exclamé enojado, apartando de un manotazo la mano que mantenía en mi brazo. Ella se alejó algo confundida de mí, y luego se sobó su mano. Al parecer le pegué fuerte.

—Lo lamento… —susurró apenada. No me importó ni un poco sus disculpas, en ese entonces sólo quería salir corriendo de allí y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero Rin insistía en que me quedara con ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —dije, diez veces más malhumorado que como había llegado.

—Es que quiera saber más de ti —explicó Rin sentándose en la silla, mirándome—. Pero primero que todo, ¿Dime como es que tienes un cabello tan hermoso? ¿Es natural?

Sin querer me sonrojé al escucharla. A su vez ella dibujó una sonrisa, la cual me irritó bastante. ¿Ahora que pretendía esa chica? Mi cabello era igual que el suyo, del mismo color y todo.

—Claro que es natural. —respondí desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

—Llamas bastante la atención, creo que podría reconocerte entre un tumulto.

—Cállate —espeté levantándome—. Si pretendes arruinar también mi noche, es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

—No puedo creer que me digas algo que ni mi madre jamás me dijo —Rin también se levantó y para mi desgracia, volvió a tomarme del brazo—. ¿Acaso me mandaste a callar? —vaciló.

Yo me deshice de su irritante agarre sacudiendo mi brazo y le dije el primer insulto que se me vino a la mente antes de darle la espalda.

—Eres un demonio.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

* * *

Huí. Abandoné la cocina en busca de mi mejor amiga: soledad. Pero la de ojos zafiro se empecinó a perseguirme. Las 7 plagas de Egipto serían simples efemérides a comparación del calvario en que se había tornado ese día, era el día más maldito que había podido concebir en mi condenada existencia después de ese día de mi niñez que descubrí que Santa Claus no existe y que en realidad los regalos los colocaba papá bajo el pino navideño.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —exigí angustiado mientras subía las escaleras a un ritmo agitado.

—Pero si sólo estoy caminando hacia mi cuarto. —me respondió entre risas.

—…

No hice ni dije nada. Caminé por el extenso pasillo de los cuartos sin mirar hacia atrás, pero aun podía sentir su presencia a mis espaldas, aunque no hacía ruido al caminar. De alguna manera se siente un cosquilleo extraño en la parte superior de la espalda cuando alguien te está persiguiendo; yo sentía esa sensación, pero más escalofriante, como si se tratase de un vil espectro.

Segundos después, llegué a mi destino. Mi corazón se calmó un poco al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación.

Cuando estuve a punto de abrirla, sentí que unas manos frías me empujaron hacia el interior de la habitación vagamente iluminada por las luces del exterior, luego escuché la puerta trancarse a mis espaldas. Entonces vi a Rin atrás de mí.

—¿Q-que estás haciendo? —Pregunté horrorizado mientras veía como se acercaba a mí—. ¡V-vete de mi habitación, Akuma!

—¿Akuma…? —susurró ella, sin dejar de caminar. El gesto que Rin mantenía definitivamente no era normal, era como sí en cualquier momento fuese a saltar encima de mí para violarme. Sonrió perversa.

Cada paso que daba hacia adelante yo lo daba hacia atrás, así sucesivamente hasta toparme con el borde de la cama.

—Acuéstate. —me ordenó Rin con voz impávida y un raro brillo en sus ojos color zafiro.

Yo estaba tan perdido en el amplio mar de sus ojos que cedí casi como una marioneta cuando Rin no utilizó nada de fuerza para empujarme ligeramente con sus manos. Caí en la cama de la misma manera en que una pluma cae al suelo. Cuando ella se acopló y calzó perfectamente entre mis caderas, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Empecé a temblar.

—No… —le susurré inmóvil—. Bájate de mi cama, la vas a ensuciar.

Ella hizo un perfecto caso omiso a mi petición, poniendo su dedo en mi boca para silenciarme. Se acercó a mí de modo que su pecho quedó pegado a mi pecho trepidante, la camisa de Rin dejaba ver más de lo apropiado. Cuando bajé por primera vez la mirada me di cuenta que no traía sujetador, por esa razón en todo momento miré hacia el techo. Ella empezó un movimiento tortuoso de cadera, que me atormentó a cada centímetro que recorría. Cada que me restregaba su trasero (tenía una falda que era técnicamente un retazo de tela que exponía lo prohibido) en mi pelvis, veía al mismísimo demonio encima de mí.

Ella percibió que yo estaba al borde de la hiperventilación, por lo que detuvo su actividad. Se acercó a mi rostro bañado en sudor y su aliento ardiente congeló mi mejilla.

—¿Estás asustado? —preguntó en un susurro dócil. Yo negué con la cabeza. Si ella quería torturarme, no le daría tan fácilmente la dicha de verme admitir lo obvio—. Ara, pero estás temblando.

—Tengo frío. —inventé. Ella sonrió 'adorablemente'.

—Qué extraño, yo siento como calor. —Dijo comenzando a acariciar mi pecho, desabotonándome lentamente la camisa—. Ne Len~, ¿Por qué te dan miedo las mujeres?

—E-e-eso no es de tu i-incumbencia… —respondí girando mi rostro hacia al otro lado—. Bájate por favor…

Le imploré de manera suplicante. Yo jamás digo eso, suelo abstenerme de decirlo porque no me gusta rogarle a nadie; es como el resabio de me-quito-la-ropa de Akaito. Quería matarla ahí mismo por obligarme a suplicarle, pero no podía mover ni un puto dedo debido al pánico. De seguro esa rubia debía ser la causa de todos los males de la tierra, de la pobreza y de la contaminación ambiental y de todo.

—Hm, ¿Pero qué es esto duro que siento? ¿Acaso ya te excitaste, Len? —dijo perversamente. Yo me sonrojé hasta ponerme como un tomate. ¡Era culpa suya que estuviese así! Yo les tengo miedo a las mujeres, pero tampoco soy de hierro. Esa era la primera vez que me sucedía aquello, por lo que mi vergüenza no podía ser más grande—. Oye, qué tal si me dejas curarte, ¿Ne? —me susurró.

—¿Curarme? —pregunté confundido—. ¿D-de qué hablas?

Rin emitió una risita perversa y luego dio una larga lamida a mi abdomen, su lengua fría me provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me retorcí al sentir su boca, besándome el pecho y luego el cuello. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de mi estoicismo.

—¡No! —Exclamé aterrorizado, incorporándome de golpe e intentando apartarla de mí—. ¡N-no necesito que me cures! ¡Basta!

—Relájate Len —me dijo tumbándome en la cama, frotando su pierna en mi entrepierna con un ritmo depravado—, déjame ser tu doctora.

—¡No! ¡Ya detente! —Rogué con la cara al rojo vivo—. ¡No quiero que hagas esto!

Rin acercó su cara a mi cara para tratar de besarme, pero yo no lo permití desviando mi rostro hacia el costado.

—Déjame besarte.

—¡No! —exclamé histéricamente—. ¡Me das asco! —le espeté.

Ella se detuvo en seco al escucharme. Sentí cierto temor al ver como su gesto se tornó frío y distante a pesar de que estaba muy cerca de mí. Rin permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, mirando fijamente mis ojos, queriendo leer en ellos los pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente durante esos incómodos segundos. Paulatinamente fue acercándose a mi rostro, hasta que sólo restaron unos centímetros para que nuestros labios quedasen fusionados completamente. Por alguna razón no forcejé ni grité nada, en cambio esperé pacientemente el momento de mi tortura. Cuando sentí la boca de Rin puesta en la mía, aprecié el delicioso sabor a fresa de su labial y las tenues pero apasionantes caricias de sus labios.

Abrí los ojos asombrado, encontrándome con el dulce gesto que mantenía Rin con sus ojos cerrados. Fue inevitable no corresponder al agradable beso, aunque de todos modos no me sentía a gusto estando con ella encima de mí. Parecía que en cualquier momento me iba a asfixiar, pero esa no era mi mayor preocupación. Mi mayor preocupación era que el beso me estaba gustando. Rin besaba rico. Jamás habría pensado que por mi mente llegaría una conclusión tan contundente como esa. Yo sin duda disfruté cada segundo de aquel beso, desde el inicio, hasta el fin, cuando Rin hizo un sonido excitante y se separó lentamente de mí.

—¿Te gustó? —me preguntó entre jadeos, ligeramente sonrojada. Viendola desde ese punto, me parecía inclusive adorable. Yo mismo me sorprendí al darme cuenta de mi respuesta.

—S-sí…


	4. Demon Hellow 4

Ohayo/Konnishiwa/Konbawa.

De ante mano les informo que a partir del próximo capítulo, el rated cambiará a M (los perspicaces sabrán la razón e_e). Cómo les prometí, éste cap es más largo que el anterior, aunque sólo un poco. En épocas anteriores solía colocar alrededor de 8,000 palabras.

Dos nuevos personajes saldrán a flote, basándome en esto permítanme spolearles que habrá un AkaitoxNeru :3

**Knightwalker BlueBird, Richy Escorpy, Insert Name, Dianis mar, nayellyfananime, Obito Hatake13, Lady Kagamine, kokiswis, Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai.**

Gracias por leer :'D todos sus comentarios y favs/follows me hacen llorar (de la excitación o/ / /o).

Este capítulo es dedicado a las hermanitas Himeko y Akira, con gusto leeré su historia en cuanto la publiquen, y de antemano les deseo éxitos ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**  
**Demon Hellow 4**

* * *

Me desperté alterado al escuchar el ruidoso despertador a mi lado. Sin abrir completamente los ojos, apagué la molesta alarma. Aun estando soñoliento pude verificar que la noche anterior se me había olvidado colocarme el pijama, incluso acabé durmiendo con zapatos. Debía estar realmente cansado. Además, había tenido una pesadilla. Que una chica muy parecida a mí se había colado a mi habitación, se había subido en mi cama y sentado encima de mí, y por encima me había besado. Iba a intentar violarme de no haber sido por la gloriosa llegada de Akaito y Kaito a la casa. Fue una pesadilla bastante terrorífica e ilógica. Ilógica porque no hay ninguna chica viviendo en ésta casa (gracias a Dios).

Con mucha flojera me levanté de mi cama y me di una ducha con agua fría para terminar de despertarme. A pesar que ya era sábado, tenía que trabajar.

Bajé a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero me detuve en seco al oler un delicioso aroma a miel. Me sorprendí mucho ya que siempre soy yo el que cocino, Akaito no mueve ni un dedo para hacer algo en su propia casa, ni siquiera para recoger los condones sucios que deja por ahí tirados. Kaito es un poco más colaborativo en ese sentido, lo triste es que no sabe hacer nada, a Kaito incluso se le quema el agua para el ramen. Por esa razón sentí un mal presagio al apreciar el agradable olor a miel proveniente de la cocina. Me aproximé con cautela hasta la puerta y asomé mi cabeza. Repentinamente vi que una chica rubia era la promotora del exquisito olor.

—Oh Len… ¡Ohayo~! —exclamó la chica, sonriéndome. Mis ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando comprendí que en realidad lo de la noche anterior no había sido una pesadilla. ¡Rin en verdad había intentado violarme! Y la muy descarada ahora me sonreía y actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Akaito estaba en la mesa desayunando y su hermano leía a su lado un periódico mientras tomaba café. No escapé de ese lugar ya que esos dos estaban presentes, de lo contrario habría corrido por mi vida. Definitivamente levantarme y ver a Rin con ese diminuto pijama no era un buen comienzo del día. Recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior tampoco ayudaba, ella se había apropiado vilmente de mi primer beso, y aunque me había gustado un poco, el hecho de que era una mujer me seguía dando mucha desconfianza.

—Preparé comida anglosajona, espero te guste. —dijo Rin alegremente, poniendo unos hotkeys en la mesa. Yo me senté con fastidio y me serví un poco de café—. ¿No que odiabas el café? —me preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo me sonrojé al verla. ¿Eh? ¡¿Y ahora porqué demonios me estaba sonrojando?!

—Cállate, Akuma. —espeté, evitando su mirada.

—¿Akuma? —repitió Kaito con confusión, bajando el periódico para mirarme—. ¿Qué hizo Rin-chan para merecer semejante apodo? Si ella es un tenshi. —concluyó sonriéndole a Rin como el perfecto tonto e idiota que era. Enserio, ¿Kaito no sabía que su 'Rin-chan' no era más que una pervertida?

—Existir, eso es lo que hizo. —indiqué sin importarme un carajo que Rin estuviese al frente mío, escuchándome. Sin embargo mi comentario lejos de enojarla, pareció haberle agradado. Esa era una de las cosas que más me aterraba, su extraña manera de asumir mis insultos hacia ella.

Me llevé la taza de café a la boca e ingerí un sorbo.

—Oe Len, me contaron que te violaron anoche.

Escupí todo el café repentinamente al escuchar a Akaito.

—¡RIN TE LO DIJO, ¿VERDAD?! —exclamé sonrojado y enojado, señalando a la culpable. No podía ser posible que Rin le haya contado a Akaito lo que había sucedido en mi habitación la noche anterior, él era la última persona que debía saberlo. ¡Usaría eso para molestarme por el resto de mi vida!

—Tranquilo, sólo estoy bromeando —dijo el pelirrojo levemente sorprendido por mi reacción, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa perversa—. Oe, oe, ¿Acaso Rin-chan de verdad te violó?

—¡C-claro que no! —Indiqué rápidamente, retornando mi compostura—. Jamás lo dejaría.

Escuché como Rin emitió una diminuta risita, de manera que sólo yo pude haberla escuchado. Con eso concluí que a partir de ese momento debía tener mucho cuidado. Debía evitar quedarme a solas con ella, a como diera lugar.

—Rin-chan, que te dije de la ropa. —comentó Kaito señalando el intento de pijama que tenía Rin. Un short insignificante y una camisa aún más insignificante. A mi criterio, andar con eso era prácticamente proporcional a andar desnudo.

—Déjala Kaito —contradijo el pelirrojo—, es bueno tener a alguien que comprende mis mañas. —indicó sonriendo felizmente. No sé cómo Akaito era capaz de andar sin camisa y sin pantalón, sólo con un bóxer, a esas horas de la mañana sin pescar un resfriado.

—Y tú ponte una camisa, maldición —protestó Kaito viendo a su hermano con reproche—. Verte así me quitó el hambre.

—Lo lamento Kaito-nii —interrumpió Rin con voz angelical, logrando que la atención de los hermanos se centrara en su tierno gesto de niña inocente—, si yo también te estoy quitando el apetito iré a colocarme algo más tapado de inmediato.

—Tú puedes quedarte así como estás. —dijeron los hermanos al unísono. Kaito se sonrojó levemente.

—E-es decir, no le veo sentido a que te cambies a estas alturas de la mañana —se excusó rápidamente con su típica cara de ingenuo—. Pero para la próxima ponte al menos un sujetador.

Rin se sonrojó.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Akaito sorprendido—. 'Kaito-nii' es muy detallista.

—Cállate.

—¡Jaja! Oh, casi se me olvidaba… Len, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Tengo que limpiar la mansión y a las siete de la noche trabajaré en el servicio de Taxis. —respondí tediosamente mientras mordía el panqueque. Por cierto, estaba delicioso.

—Deja la limpieza para mañana y vente con nosotros al jardín —dijo Akaito animadamente—. Ayer planeamos un reventón familiar en la piscina y el shota no puede faltar.

¿'S-shota'? ¿Qué se cree ese grandísimo idiota cabeza de ají para llamarme de ese modo? Si viene al caso, yo ya había dejado de ser shota a los 14 años. Rin se burló silenciosamente de mí, logrando que me sonrojara.

—No puedo —espeté mientras fruncía el ceño y colocaba mi mejor gesto de encono—, tengo que limpiar la mansión y eso lleva mucho trabajo y esfuerzo y…

—¡Cabezota! —interrumpió abruptamente el pelirrojo, sobresaltándome—. Pero el dueño de la mansión te está diciendo que dejes para mañana la limpieza y te vayas con nosotros a la piscina.

—¡Vamos Len! —Apoyó Rin—. ¡Será muy divertido!

—Sí, también habrá helado. —continuó Kaito.

Me importaba un pepino que hubiese helado, no quería ir ya que sabía que estando con Rin algo tenía que salir mal, esas eran las reglas naturales de mi vida, cada vez que quiero divertirme algo siempre salía mal. No obstante todos pusieron cara de perrito, entonces no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

—Ok.

—¡Genial! —Saltó Rin, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Enseguida se dirigió a su habitación—. Me voy a poner mi traje de baño.

—¿Traje de baño? ¿Qué coño es eso? —Akaito también se dirigió a su habitación, junto a Kaito.

—¡Bastardo no te atrevas a entrar desnudo a la piscina! ¡PONTE ALGO! —exclamé. Era capaz que ese pelirrojo saliera con las nalgas afuera, y con esa definitivamente sé me fugarían las pocas ganas que tengo de bañarme en la tonta piscina del jardín.

.

* * *

.

Detesto el sol. Es decir, detesto cuando el clima está demasiado soleado, si expongo mi pálida piel puedo sentir incluso como las células cancerígenas se aglomeran en ella. Pero contradictoriamente también detesto ser tan blanco, es decir, no le veo sentido a tener un color de piel tan neutro y simple. Entonces decidí que aprovecharía el clima de esa ocasión para tomar algo de colorcito con ayuda del bronceador, de esa manera no perdería completamente mi valioso tiempo.

Cuando crucé la puerta del jardín, a la primera que vi fue a Rin. Como me lo imaginaba, su traje de baño era igual de ilegal que sus ropas anteriores.

—Ay primita, ay primita. —Dijo Akaito, sentándose al lado de Rin para tomar el sol—. Que lástima que seas sólo mi primita.

—N-no digas esas cosas, primito. —sonrió ella sonrojándose. Me pregunté entonces si era yo él único que sabía la verdad escondida tras esa vil y falsa sonrisa.

Rin detectó mi presencia cómo si tuviese un radar súper-tecnológico incorporado en su subconsciente, y volteó automáticamente hacia mí. Su mirada escudriñadora me dio un escalofrío repentino. Me sonrojé levemente al sentí como si me estuviese desnudando.

—Nee Len~ ¿Me pondrías el protector solar en la espalda? Es que quiero broncearme.

—¡Pero yo estoy a tu lado! —protestó Akaito.

—Quiero que sea Len el que me lo ponga. —aclaró Rin.

Inhalé un poco de aire fresco mientras me sentaba al lado de la rubia. Ella no despegó su mirada de mí en ningún momento, eso me mantuvo incomodo en todo el trayecto. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que quería, ella sólo deseaba molestarme. Es más, pude comprender en ese instante que Rin había nacido especialmente para joderme la existencia a mí; lo concluí ya que siempre me pedía hacer cosas que me molestaban, y lo peor del caso es que ella sabía que yo odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ella sabía que la odiaba. Pero, de igual manera seguía pidiéndome ese tipo de favores, y tuve el presentimiento de que lo haría por el resto de su hospedo en la mansión.

Yo como buen orgulloso que soy no le di el gusto de verme flanquear. Sin decir nada, con un tic nervioso en mi ceja, tomé el protector y coloqué un poco en mi mano. Rin sonrió en modo de agradecimiento. Volteó su cuerpo y se desamarró la parte posterior del traje de baño. ¡No, no! ¡Fue mala idea, fue mala idea!

Me sonrojé de inmediato al ver su espalda despejada, maldita sea. Comencé a temblar y todo.

—Si te aplicas protector no podrás broncearte. —comenté mientras comenzaba a expandirle la crema en la espalda. Rin se removió y emitió un suspiro que me pareció algo cargado de excitación. Creo que mi tacto la excitó. Maldita enferma depravada.

—Tonto, los rayos del sol están tan penetrantes que te bronceas aun teniendo protector. Si me pongo bronceador me voy a quemar.

—¡Escuché la palabra _penetrante_! —interrumpió Akaito quitándose los lentes de sol. Ese es otro maldito enfermo. Quizás se trataba de una enfermedad familiar de perversión, en la que Kaito era el único que había salido impune.

—Eres un depravado, Akaito. —indiqué tediosamente, sin dejar de regar la crema por la suave espalda de Rin.

—No soy depravado. Pero si pones cierta atención en la palabra _penetrando_ puedes ver que proviene de una acción perversa y todos la usamos para denotar cosas cotidianas, y si la descomponemos diría pene-entrando. —explicó. Tanto Rin como yo quedamos sin comentarios. A eso yo le llamo 'hablar mucho y no decir absolutamente nada'.

—Un momento Akaito creo que no le veo el chiste.

—Vale Len —dijo tediosamente colocándose los lentes de sol—, échaselo bien a la Rin-chan.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA! —exclamé completamente sonrojado.

—Cállense todos ustedes, su voz aturde. —ordenó una voz gruesa y extraña.

Un silencio repentino inundó el lugar.

Por lo visto, yo era el más confundido en esa ocasión. Busqué el origen de aquella misteriosa voz, encontrándome con un sujeto que jamás había visto en mi vida, descansando a un extremo de la piscina. Su cabello era de color violeta, tenía unos extraños vendajes en su pecho y un parche en un ojo. Mi primera impresión al verlo fue alzar una ceja.

—¿Quién rayos es ese? —pregunté. En ese momento llegó Kaito al jardín con su inamovible bufanda y unos short azul oscuro (sólo a la gente subnormal como Kaito se le ocurriría dejarse una bufanda en semejante ocasión).

—No le prestes atención, es el hermano mayor de Rin-chan, es llama Taito —dijo el peliazul sentándose a mi lado, colocando un balde como de tres litros de helado entre sus piernas—. Es amargado y un poco inflamable así que trata de no hacer mucho contacto con él no vaya ser que lo hagas explotar como hiciste ayer con la barra. —indicó sabiamente. Si Kaito lo decía, era mejor que le hiciera caso.

—Gracias Len —dijo Rin teniendo aun el mismo gesto de excitación. Yo asentí con cierta desconfianza—. Oh, puedes traerme mi bolso y la sombrilla que dejé por allá, por favor. —señaló al otro lado de la piscina.

—Que coñazo Rin —indiqué colocando las manos en mi nuca—, no seas tan vagabunda, anda y búscalo tú.

—Le~n no seas así —lloriqueó inocentemente—, que si me levanto se me van a ver los pechos.

—Ni que tuvieras mucho… —comenté dibujando media sonrisa. Rin me dio una patada estando aun acostada, no me pregunten cómo demonios lo hizo, sólo sé que me pateó—. ¡Itta! Que problemática eres, mujer. —protesté levantándome a regañadientes.

¡Ahora que creía ella! ¡¿Qué yo era su mucama o qué?!

—Oe tú, lolita —escuché repentinamente mientras buscaba las cosas de Rin. Ese tal Taito había hablado, pero no le presté atención y seguí con mí encargo—. Ey, lolita. —volvió a hablar el peli-violeta.

Yo lo miré confundido y me señalé a mí mismo.

—Si tú, lolita ¿Acaso vez a otra lolita por aquí? —espetó tranquilamente. Yo me acerqué con cierta desconfianza—. Oh, eres hombre. Bueno lolito, tráeme una copa con vodka de esas que tienen una sombrillita y un limón en el borde, rápido que tengo calor.

Parpadeé incrédulamente. ¿Más o menos que creía ese tal Taito?

—¿Y qué te hace pretender que te traeré toda esa mierda que acabas de pedir? —dije alzando una ceja.

—¿Acaso no eres tú la Misaki de aquí? —preguntó estoicamente. Mi tic en la ceja se hizo presente.

—¿Me preguntas que si soy el sirviente?

—Sí, y ya piérdete y aparece con lo que te pedí, mucama. —dijo haciendo un ademan de 'desaparece de mi vista' con la mano. Mi tic en la ceja se intensificó. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí el deseo de matar a alguien. Pero debía tomar la situación con inteligencia y tranquilidad.

—Un momento. —Hice una reverencia y rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba Rin para dejarle su bolso y su sombrilla—. Toma, Akuma. —Le lancé sus cosas en la cara.

—¡Ay! ¿Dejarás de ser brusco algún día? Baka. —protestó. Pero no presté atención. Caminé con serenidad hacia Taito y educadamente lo empujé hacia la piscina, con todo y silla.

—¡AHÍ TIENES PARA QUE TE REFRESQUES, HIJO DE…! —No completé mi frase ya que recordé que Rin era su hermana. Aunque siempre me arrepentí de no haberla exclamado cuando tuve esa valiosa oportunidad. Jamás alguien me había sacado tanto de quicio en tan poco tiempo como lo había hecho Taito. Lo odié instantáneamente. ¡Me dijo 'lolita'! En mi vida me habían dicho muchas veces shota, e incluso sirviente, ¡Pero ese maldito subnormal profanó la trinchera de lo tolerable!

Momentos después de que yo lanzara a Taito en la piscina, luego del período de silencio, Kaito y Akaito comenzaron a hacerme señas con la mano desde el otro lado de la piscina.

—¡Len-kun, huye!

—¡Si aprecias tu vida, corre! —me exclamaron Kaito y Akaito, preocupados. Yo no los entendí del todo, así que me acerqué a ellos. Repentinamente ambos hermanos quedaron completamente en silencio mientras miraban con horror algo que estaba a mis espaldas. Yo no quise voltear ya que tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que era. Taito había salido de la piscina y caminado tranquilamente hacia mí, con gesto impávido y aura oscura. Estando tras mis espaldas finalmente se detuvo y me susurró mi sentencia de muerte al oído.

—Estás muerto, sirvienta. —Temblé de miedo al escucharlo—. Nee-chan, ¿Dónde está mi picahielos?

Alcé una ceja con cierta confusión al ver como Taito se alejaba de mí. ¿Acaso no iba a asesinarme?

—¿Para qué quiere un picahielos? —pregunté.

—Pues no creo que sea para picar el hielo. —respondió Kaito completamente asustado, mientras comía su helado.

—No, él lo utiliza para asesinar a los animales de sus rituales y ofrendas satánicas —añadió Akaito encogiéndose de hombros como si lo dicho fuese lo más normal del mundo—. De seguro lo necesita para clavártelo en el cráneo.

—¡¿QUEEÉH?! —Me alteré completamente. Supongo que Akaito sólo estaba bromeando conmigo, obvio, de lo contrario no me lo hubiese dicho tan tranquilamente. Sin embargo por otro lado, Taito parecía muy decidido en la búsqueda del dichoso picahielos. Nada más con verlo sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi gesto se tornaba serio y preocupado. Me pregunté si en verdad debía estar preocupado.

—Tu picahielos está en el bolso. —Rin le informó a su hermano, ayudándome en absolutamente nada.

—¡No le digas dónde está, baka! —protesté. Pero me arrepentí al sentir la diabólica mirada de su hermano mayor plasmada en mí. La mirada de Satanás debía ser muy parecida a esa.

—Por encima también insultas a mi hermana pequeña, teme —dijo Taito con su picahielos finalmente en la mano, acercándome hacia mí. No me dio tiempo siquiera de alejarme un poco, cuando sentí que ya no tenía escapatoria—. Di tus últimas palabras.

Pensé que moriría, pero en el momento más contundente Rin se interpuso entre su hermano y yo.

—¡Mou~ Nii-san! Deja a este chico tranquilo. —dijo la rubia, brindándole una tierna mirada a Taito.

—Apártate. —respondió el peli-violeta haciéndole caso omiso a la ternura de su hermana. No sé por qué, pero sentí que el ambiente se tornó realmente incomodo a partir de ese momento.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello —advirtió Rin con una tierna sonrisa, extremadamente diabólica si la mirabas con detenimiento (incluso más diabólica que la mirada de Taito)—. Él es mío. —espetó.

¿Eh? ¿Yo era suyo? ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Desde cuando yo era de SU propiedad?

—¿Es tu nueva perra? —Preguntó Taito alzando una ceja, señalándome peligrosamente con su picahielos—. Entonces es mejor que le enseñes modales a tu perrita.

¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Se suponía que ahora yo también era la perrita de Rin?!

—Es mi novio, no puedes tocarlo —aclaró Rin apartando de un manotazo el picahielos en mi dirección. Emitió una sonrisita traviesa—. ¿Entiendes, hermanito?

Tardé unos segundos en procesar aquella información. Parpadeé varias veces y sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, mis latidos se escuchaban resonantes en el silencio, llegué a creer que incluso mi corazón estallaría en cualquier momento…

¡E-e-en qué momento de la vida se había establecido que yo era novio de Rin! ¡N-no recordaba!

Tragué fuertemente un par de veces mientras trataba de controlar el creciente nerviosismo en mi cuerpo. Akaito y Kaito nos miraron sorprendidos. Al igual que yo, ellos tampoco se lo esperaban. Obvio, ¡Sólo teníamos dos días de habernos conocido!

—Ara ara, Len-kun —sonrió Kaito—. Felicitaciones.

Yo abrí mi boca para tratar de formular mis excusas correspondientes ante la blasfemia de Rin, no obstante mis cuerdas vocales me fallaron, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Me sentí realmente indefenso, habían pasado ya varios años desde que no sentía esa sensación de ahogo y desespero. Entonces recordé con exactitud que mi fobia no sólo abarcaba el ámbito de las mujeres, sino también del noviazgo con las mismas. Si había algo que me aterraba más que una chica, era hacerme novio de una.

—Te perdono ya que eres mi cuñado —me habló Taito un poco más calmado, guardando el picahielos en el bolso de Rin. Se acercó nuevamente hacia mí y me tendió su mano—. ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

—...Len —respondí quedadamente—. Kagamine... Len.

Taito y Rin clavaron repentinamente sus miradas en mí, como si lo que yo acababa de decir les fuese llamado mucho la atención. Taito frunció levemente sus cejas mientras que Rin abría sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Ahora qué demonios les sucedía a esos dos? Yo solamente les había dicho mi nombre completo.

—Len-kun, mucho gusto. —dijo Taito, tomándome del brazo repentinamente y apegándome hacia su cuerpo húmedo.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

Taito, que medía como medio metro más que yo, me agarró por las caderas y me levantó en sus hombros como si yo fuese un simple costal de plumas. ¡Vaya que tenía fuerzas el jodido emo!

—¡KYAAAAH! ¡B-BÁJAME! —exclamé asustado mientras trataba de forcejear, sin éxitos. El imbécil de Akaito comenzó a reírse de mí, en lugar de ayudarme y hacer algo productivo al menos una vez en su inservible vida. Rin, como buena némesis, también comenzó a burlarse de mí. El único que parecía estar preocupado por mi seguridad era Kaito, sin embargo, el idiota tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de ayudarme.

Finalmente Taito me lanzó de lleno a la piscina. Él sólo quería descobrársela, lo perjudicial era que yo no sabía nadar. Ese mismo día Taito me enseñó a nadar. En fin, él no era una mala persona, la verdad es que cuando nos conocimos mejor, nos llevamos muy bien. Con él aprendí que no se deben juzgar a las personas por su aspecto físico, y eso lo digo también por Rin.

.

* * *

.

Lavé con desgano los últimos trastes y los coloqué cuidadosamente en la repisa, donde se apilaban todos los relucientes vasos de vidrio. Miré por la ventana de la cocina hacia el exterior y noté un nostálgico cielo crepuscular. Faltaba poco tiempo para comenzar mi trabajo, por lo que me apresuré a realizar los últimos acomodos en la barra antes de lárgame.

Kaito y los demás idiotas permanecían todavía en el jardín, disfrutando la tarde al frente de la piscina. Sería un descaro negar que me fuese gustado estar con ellos en ese momento, pero tenía que trabajar. También estaba resentido con Rin, un poco más de lo usual. Que ella haya escupido una mentira tan soez como decir que 'éramos novios' no sólo me hacía querer suicidarme, sino también matarla a ella. Sin embargo momentos después del suceso, Kaito me explico que Rin había dicho aquello por mi bien, de lo contrario habría tenido que lidiar con Taito-san. En otras palabras, Rin me salvo el culo, ahora yo estaba en deuda con ella. No sé, pero tengo la sensación de que estar en deuda con esa demonio puede resultar muy perjudicial para mi integridad futura. Además, Taito-san también se quedaría a vivir un tiempo en la mansión, junto a Rin.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré el reloj alarmado y me calmé al ver que aún faltaba para comenzar el trabajo. Suelo quedarme embelesado pensando en idioteces y en ocasiones se me va el tiempo y llego tarde a mi destino. No me extrañaría que un día de estos se me pasara la vida entera entre pensamientos sin sentidos.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí con suma lentitud, preguntándome quien sería el detonador del timbre. Al otro lado se hallaba una chica rubia de cabellera larga, sujetada en una coleta alta de un lado. Akita Nel, su nombre. No me sorprendió ni un poco verla a tales horas de la existencia, desde siempre esa tsundere llegaba a las fiestas cuando la diversión estaba a punto de morirse.

La chica siguió a la mansión sin tocarme, sin espabilar, y sin quitarse los jodidos zapatos. ¡Detesto cuando no se quita los zapatos! Luego soy yo el que tiene que limpiar el suelo. Ambos nos dirigimos a la barra.

—Que tal Len, no te veía desde hace meses —me saludó agarrando una lata de cerveza en el frigorífico—, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Uff, menos mal nos has cambiado nadita. —sonrió sentándose en la barra, al frente de mí, mientras destapaba la cerveza y revisaba su celular. Yo la observé tedioso durante unos segundos, y luego exhalé un gran suspiro.

—Akaito está en el jardín. —señalé. Casi suelto una carcajada al ver como el rostro de Neru se teñía de escarlata.

—¡Q-que me importa! —Exclamó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos—. No vine por él.

Si como no. Todos te creímos, Neru.

—¿Entonces para que viniste? —pregunté aburrido. Ella se sonrojó aún más y desvió su mirada al suelo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —indicó, marchándose rápidamente hacia el piso de arriba, en dirección a las habitaciones. De seguro ella y Akaito tendrían su 'reunión privada' allí. De sólo imaginarme algo entre ellos se me revolvía el estómago.

Sólo faltaban veinte minutos para comenzar mi trabajo, así que me levanté con parsimonia de la barra y me arrastré hacia el frigorífico para beber lo que sea antes de salir. Fue entonces cuando una voz chillona y dulce me tensó todo el cuerpo.

—Te llevas muy bien con ella.

Volteé lentamente, sabiendo de ante mano lo que encontraría a mis espaldas. Akuma-Rin. Me separé rápidamente de ella y me senté en la barra.

—Neru es una amiga de la infancia. —dije sin mirarla.

—Ya veo. —Rin asintió y se sentó a mi lado, entregándome una lata de cerveza—. Hm, te quitaste el traje de baño. ¿Vas a salir a algún sitio?

—Me iré a trabajar. —dije, bebiéndome la cerveza lentamente. Rin asintió.

—Hm~, ¿Quieres que te preparé algo de comer? —me preguntó. Sin mirarla coloqué un gesto de desconcierto.

—Comeré afuera.

—Entonces ¿Gustas un café? —preguntó con más afán. Ya me estaba empezando a fastidiar.

—Sólo tomo café por las mañanas.

—Ya veo —susurró, bajando la cabeza con cierta tristeza—. Pues, espero que te vaya bien en tu trabajo.

Su voz se hizo frágil al final de la frase. Yo me desconcerté al verla actuar así tan repentinamente. ¿Sería ese otro de sus trucos sucios para llamar mi atención? Debía prevenirme de ella, principalmente cuando cambiaba su estado de ánimo de una manera radical, como en ese momento.

—G-gracias.

Luego de un corto momento de silencio, Rin volteó su mirada hacia mí mientras un leve sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas. Sentí por el rabillo del ojo su penetrante mirada, pero por ninguna razón me permití voltear.

—Nee, Len. —me nombró Rin, haciéndome virar mi rostro.

—¿Qué quier-? —No pude continuar mi pregunta ya que la boca de Rin se posó repentinamente en la mía, impidiéndome el habla. Abrí mis ojos lo más grande que pude debido a la impresión, pero no hice absolutamente nada para separarme de ella, sólo permanecí estático. Mi mente se blanqueó. Dejé que ella moviera sus labios encima de los míos, creando caricias que lejos de ser irritantes, eran inmensamente placenteras. Mi corazón estuvo a punto de estallar cuando sentí su lengua aventurarse por mi boca. Rápidamente le impedí el paso. En ese momento, Rin se separó de mí, logrando que ambos soltáramos un largo suspiro debido a la falta de aire.

Fue entonces cuando me sonrojé violentamente. Creo que fue ese el mayor sonrojo que alguna vez pude haber concebido en mi vida.

—¿P-p-p-p-p-p-p-por qué hiciste eso? ¡Quién te da el permiso de hacerlo! —exclamé separándome de Rin. A su vez ella me sonrió mientras bajaba el rostro, y una sombra eclipsaba su rostro.

—Definitivamente no te gusto ni un poquito, ¿verdad? —susurró. Yo negué completamente confundido—. Dime, ¿Hay alguna forma de enamorarte?

—N-no existe una forma. Tú y yo jamás seremos compati…

Rin volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, pegándome a la pared y besándome nuevamente. Esta vez de una manera más brusca que la anterior. Yo giré mi rostro con dificultad, logrando romper aquel beso. Mi mente se había tornado en blanco, a partir de ese momento, el nerviosismo no me permitió pensar con claridad.

—B-basta… —susurré, temblando ligeramente.

—No te reúsas tanto como al principio, eso significa que puedo llegar a gustarte, ¿Verdad?

¿Eh? No. No, no creía que Rin me pudiese llegar gustar. Era improbable. Rin y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite, incompatibles. Pero, sus besos… aunque lo negara, los labios de Rin lograban acelerar los latidos de mi corazón por una causa distinta al miedo. ¿Qué era eso?

—¿Te gustan las cosas deliciosas? Acabo de comer una banana. Kaito-nii me dijo que tu fruta favorita era la banana. —comentó Rin serenamente, apegando su cuerpo casi desnudo al mío, y mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules. Momentáneamente me perdí en ellos—. Saca tu lengua…

—¿Ehh~? —me sonrojé. ¿Qué se supone que era esa orden?

—Saca tu lengua —repitió, sin una pizca de pudor en su gesto—. Prometo que lo que sentirás será delicioso.

Bien. Hice lo que ella me ordenó, saqué mi lengua lentamente a la vez que mi sonrojo aumentaba. Rin se acercó hasta mí, abrió su boca e introdujo mi lengua en ella. Juro que creí que moriría en ese instante. Rin aumentó la presión que mantenía mi cuerpo contra la pared, y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos para intensificar el beso. Yo cerré fuertemente mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la inexplicable sensación. Aquella manera tan libidinosa de succionar mi lengua me sorprendió completamente, no tenía la más mínima idea de que una acción tan simple como esa, podía ser tan agradable. La boca de Rin tenía un atrayente sabor a banana, era dulce, ácido, seductor y exquisito. Con cada segundo que transcurría, mi sorpresa se hacía mayor. Mis brazos rodearon inconscientemente las caderas de Rin, atrayéndola aún más hacia mi cuerpo. Quería sentir más, y más, ¡Más!

Entonces, Rin se separó repentinamente de mí, dejando una hilera de saliva entre la comisura de mis labios. Dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa, me limpió la saliva con su dedo índice y luego se lo llevó a la boca para degustarlo. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a observar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Ves?

Sentí la vergüenza más grande de toda mi vida. Una chica plana, no más alta que yo, acababa de tratarme como si yo fuese una simple colegiala virgen, la cual podía ser manejada a su total albedrío y arbitrariedad.

—¿Qué tal si pruebas a tocarme?

—N-no puedo… —tartamudeé. Lo que Rin me estaba pidiendo ya era una labor demasiado complicada para mi capacidad—. N-no p-puedo hacer eso…

—Yo no voy a tocarte, serás tú el que me toque —explicó tomando mi mano y colocándola en su cuello—. Vamos, debes admitir que es una propuesta interesante.

Tragué saliva. Vacilante, acaricié el delgado cuello de Rin. Era como el de una muñeca de porcelana, dócil, níveo y perfectamente arqueado. Esa fue la primera vez que toqué con tanta determinación la piel expuesta de una chica, sin vomitar en el intento. Pero… ¿Por qué… mi cuerpo no la rechazaba como a las demás chicas? ¿Qué tenía ella?

Viéndola desde cerca, Rin era bastante parecida a mí, pero más atractiva. Su cabello era más brillante y sus ojos más azules.

Mi mente se tornó un huracán. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía con esa chica? ¡Se suponía que yo la odiaba! Por cuestiones del destino Rin y yo debíamos ser la derecha e izquierda, polos totalmente opuestos. Pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía tantos deseos de volver a besar los labios de Rin?

—Hm… tócame más… —susurró sonrojada. Sin darme cuenta mis manos habían llegado hasta sus pechos, haciéndola emitir agradables suspiros. Sentí una especie de satisfacción al saber que eran mis manos las causantes de aquel excitante sonido—, hm, Len~ me puedes besar si deseas…

Un momento. ¿Excitante sonido había dicho? Eso tenía que ser una jodida broma. Me separé de Rin repentinamente y me coloqué a sus espaldas, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—M-me tengo que ir, llegaré tarde al trabajo. —dije antes de huir de la barra como el perfecto cobarde que era. Rin estaba igual de sonrojada que yo, pero ella en vez de mí, se veía sinceramente adorable. Por primera vez, no vi a Rin como a un demonio, sino como un ángel.

—Está bien, cuídate.


	5. Demon Trouble

¿Qué tal? Espero estén mejor que yo n_n

Ahh, estoy sufriendo un problema existencial en este instante, es por Kaito. No sé con quién rayos emparejarlo. Es que a Kaito le quedan bien todas (y todos), él es el perfecto novio príncipe azul uke seme esposo amante mascota y de todo. Creo que voy a emparejarlo con Miku, pero no sé, ¿Qué opinan?

Las personitas que adoro: **Knightwalker BlueBird , Obito Hatake13, Richy Escorpy, Dianis mar, Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai, kokiwsis, nayellyfananime, Kuroko, Misaki Yagami, bayita68, Cris-chan12, Cathy-Chan.** Muchas gracias a mis lectores por dejarme sus comentarios, ustedes son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Perdón por ser una pésima escritora (en el sentido de la responsabilidad T.T)

Este cap va dedicado a la genial **nayellyfananime** que me ha dejado un review desde el comienzo de esta historia, ¡Espero te guste corazón! :B

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Demon Trouble**

* * *

—¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!

Akaito le lanzó una cachetada a su hermano mayor, tan fuerte, que el golpe se escuchó en la casa entera. Yo veía toda la pelea desde un lugar estrictamente alejado de donde ocurría el acontecimiento, pero claro, sin perderme ningún detalle. Kaito cayó al suelo por el impacto, alzó la mirada cubierta de lágrimas mientras Akaito le observaba con gesto obscurecido y con una mirada de resentimiento. Yo acababa de llegar, así que no tenía la más mínima idea de la causa del conflicto, pero a simple vista se veía que era un problema grave.

—¿Cómo no fuiste capaz de prevenirlo? —Akaito estaba realmente enojado. Él siempre discutía con Kaito, pero pocas veces solía verlo actuando de esa manera tan violenta—. ¡INCLUSO YO LO HUBIESE HECHO!

—¡Basta! —Exclamó el peli-azul derramando varias lágrimas, evitando la hiriente mirada de su hermano—. D-déjame en paz…

—¡Eres un canalla! ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! —exclamó Akaito sin la más mínima molécula de delicadeza, logrando lo que yo ya veía venir desde el principio: que Kaito huyera envuelto en llanto hacia su habitación—. ¡SÍ~! ¡CORRE Y PONTE A LLORAR COMO LA NIÑA QUE ERES, IMBÉCIL!

Cuando finalmente cesó la discusión, Akaito se desplomó en el sofá de la sala, alborotando sus cabellos y exhalando hastiosamente.

En ocasiones hay circunstancias en las que es mejor no interferir, principalmente las que son del tipo familiar. No obstante hay un curioso síntoma llamado 'curiosidad' que te hace querer saber las causas de dichas circunstancias. Sucede que en ocasiones yo suelo ser muy curioso, esa es una de las tantas cualidades que detesto de mí, ya que odio a la gente entrometida. Sin embargo supongo que la curiosidad forma parte las cualidades universales de todos los seres humanos, ya que si hacemos una reseña histórica, desde épocas inmemoriales las grandes catástrofes siempre tienen como primordial detonante a la curiosidad.

En fin, ya cesada la guerra, me adentré a lo que había sido el campo de batalla. Me senté al lado de Akaito y le extendí una lata de cerveza. Él la tomó con cierto malhumor y me dio unas gracias apenas audibles.

—Oye Akaito —nombré. Por lo visto el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a permanecer callado todo el rato, así que me vi obligado a hablarle primero—, fuiste muy duro con tu hermano. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pregúntaselo a él mismo. —Fue la única y tajante respuesta que me dio Akaito antes de levantarse y dejarme en la sala, solo, y con la duda carcomiéndome los sesos. Detesto ser el único desinformado de la situación.

—Ara, Kaito-nii y Akaito-nii son muy violentos cuando pelean. —habló repentinamente la única chica de la casa, dándome un gran sobresalto. Al parecer yo no era el único desinformado. Me pregunté entonces si algún día lograría acostumbrarme a la irritable presencia de esa chica.

—No culpes al pobre Kaito, ¿No lo viste? Estaba llorando mientras que Akaito lo insultaba. Es un maldito insensible. —respondí.

—Sus razones debe tener, ¿No crees?

Ciertamente. Akaito debía tener una razón muy grave para tratar a su hermano de esa forma, y más cuando Kaito no hizo nada para defenderse.

Rin me ofreció amablemente una naranja mientras quitaba la cocha de otra. Yo negué algo desconfiado y me levanté del sofá. Pensé en visitar a Kaito para charlar un rato, sin embargo yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. No es como si los problemas de Kaito no me importaran, sino que de seguro él no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. Es decir, sea como sea cualquier persona que acababa de ser insultada de esa forma tan brutal lo primero que querría es estar solo.

—Oh, parece que vas de salida —comentó Rin clavando su celeste mirada en mí rostro y alzando una ceja. Yo asentí, restándole importancia a sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no mejor me acompañas a una ronda de sake?

—Iré a trabajar. —Me excusé indiferentemente, a lo que ella respondió con un bufido.

Me pareció extraña su petición. No tanto por el hecho de que me haya invitado a una 'ronda de sake', sino por la espontaneidad de la propuesta, como si estuviese planeando algo de antemano. Aunque… ¿Ronda de sake? Quien diría que una chica tan adorable y amable podría hacer semejante propuesta. Ni siquiera teníamos edad para beber cerveza. Sin embargo, procediendo de ella ya nada me sorprendía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Me preguntó con interés—. Te vez monísimo vestido así, Len.

_No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes_, pensé sin tener éxito absoluto. Me sonrojé. Ella emitió una pequeña sonrisita.

—Debo cuidar a los mocosos de una familia millonaria que vive a unas cuadras de aquí.

—Hmmm… serás niñero. —Rin emitió un sonido bastante molesto y colocó un ligero gesto de asombro.

Bien, lo admito. Es algo extraño que un chico de mi edad esté comprometido en esta clase de trabajo. Lo más lógico es que estuviese haciendo algún curso de DJ o tatuaje, como cualquier otro adolescente normal. Pero si la gente supiera la cantidad de dinero que pagan los ricos por cuidar a sus impertinentes hijos, todos lo harían. Vale la pena invertir algo de tiempo con unos simples niños cuando la remuneración final es elevada.

—¿Ya los habías cuidado antes? —preguntó Rin con interés.

—No, pero tengo experiencia con los mocosos.

—Hmmm… —Rin hizo nuevamente ese sonidito importuno y se acercó a mí. Por supuesto yo me mantuve atento a sus movimientos. Ella es peligrosa—. ¿Deseas que te acompañe? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Eres sorda? Te acabo de decir que tengo experiencia con los mocosos. —Estoy seguro que me sonrojé. ¿Por qué? Pues justamente esa era la misma lasciva sonrisa que Rin siempre colocaba antes de hacer alguna propuesta indecente. Ya la conocía. Rin era un libro kamasutra abierto, y desde algún punto de nuestra relación se había tornado peligroso estar a solas junto a ella.

—Yo quería ser buena contigo Len. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas como una niña pequeña—. Al menos permíteme…

—No te necesito. —corté huyendo a la cocina.

Por poco se me olvidaba que había dejado el curry calentándose en el microondas. La pelea de los hermanos había captado mi atención justamente cuando estaba calentando mi comida. Saqué con rapidez el recipiente del microondas y me serví un poco antes de salir al trabajo. Yo imaginé que por lo menos podía comer en paz, pero 'te-jodo-la-existencia-porque-soy-akuma-Rin' hizo su entrada triunfal para arruinarme también mi almuerzo. Realmente tenía que ser el hombre más miserable del universo.

La rubia se sentó a mi lado y se dedicó a observar mi forma de comer. Llegué a creer en ese instante que Rin padecía algún tipo de excitación al verme comer, ya que siempre lo hacía con total devoción. Obviamente se me fue el apetito. Tenerla allí tan cerca me era impertinente, pero no soy del tipo de persona que tira la comida por pequeñeces, así que me vi obligado a seguir comiendo. Repentinamente Rin se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y lo giró hacia ella para luego lamerme la comisura de los labios. Lo hizo de una manera tan espontánea y natural que mis reflejos no se activaron sino segundos después del suceso.

Parpadeé incrédulo. Ella se separó lentamente de mí y me miró con neutralidad.

—Se te había chorreado la salsa. —susurró.

—¡Waaaah! —Exclamé violentamente sonrojado, alejándome de ella como si tuviese un tipo de virus altamente contagioso. Me caí al suelo pero al instante me levanté de una manera casi maniática y me dirigí hacia el lavado, donde me lavé la cara con urgencia. Me enjabone una y otra y otra y otra vez, y me enjuagué con abundante agua hasta que creí sentir que la sensación de la lengua de Rin se había arrancado completamente de mi piel.

Lo volvió hacer. ¡La jodida acosadora lo volvió a hacer! Mi enojo se incrementó al escuchar la risa divertida de Rin a mis espaldas, burlándose de mí desdicha sin piedad. He allí una de las diez mil millones de razones por las cuales la detestaba. ¡¿Por qué demonios seguía haciéndome esas cosas?! ¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba! ¡Era una maldita pervertida! Definitivamente era imposible que algo entre ella y yo pudiese suceder. Dios y la madre naturaleza sabían que ella y yo no éramos compatibles bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—E-eres una jodida… —susurré entre dientes, mirándola con odio. El apetito casi nulo acababa de esfumarse completamente.

Ella me devolvió una adorable sonrisa y colocó en la mesa un pequeño papel que cargaba en su mano. Yo alcé una ceja.

—Tómalo, no va a explotar. —dijo, acercándome el papelito. Yo lo agarré con cautela y leí lo que estaba escrito en él. Eran números.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Es mi teléfono —señaló animada—, por si necesitas mi ayuda.

Un tic nervioso se manifestó en mi ceja. Cierto. Ya llevábamos casi una semana viviendo en la misma casa y ni siquiera habíamos intercambiado números. Aunque claro está que si su objetivo era obtener mi número, se pudriría esperando, ya que jamás, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, le daría mi número a Rin.

—Baka, nunca le pediría ayuda a una persona tan depravada como tú. —dejé en claro. Arrugué el papelito y se lo lancé en la cara.

—¡Mou! Que altanero… —respondió con cierta molestia, tomando nuevamente el papelito y colocándolo en la mesa—. ¿Quieres apostar?

La mirada severa que trasmitió Rin me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

_¿Apostar…?_ Hmm, bueno, si naturalmente la palabra 'apostar' representaba muchos peligros para mí, el rey de las desdichas y fracasos, ni siquiera llegué a imaginar lo tóxico que podía llegar a ser esa palabra proviniendo de una persona como Rin.

—¿A qué te refieres con apostar? —pregunté indeciso—. ¿Qué cosa?

Rin esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, tomó el papelito arrugado y se inclinó en la mesa para alcanzármelo.

—Apuesto a que usarás este número antes de una semana, de ser así me acompañarás a una ronda de sake. —retó.

Le arranqué el papelito de la mano y me lo guardé en el bolcillo. Sí, soy un idiota, lo sé. Aun sabiendo que lo más probable para mí era una total y limpia derrota, no podía permitir que una insignificante y vanidosa chica me hiciera flanquear por un simple reto. En ocasiones mi orgullo podía superar mi fobia a las mujeres. Además, tenía muy presente que yo jamás usaría su pestilente número de teléfono para llamarla. Primero tendría que morir antes de marcar siquiera los primeros números de su celular.

—Bien, si pierdo tomaré esa dichosa ronda de sake contigo —dije, acercándome igualmente hacia ella y colocando mi mejor gesto de combate—. Pero si gano, dejarás de acosarme. Para siempre. —desafié.

—¡Yatta! ¡Hecho! —Rin no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar.

Yo me alejé de ella con desconfianza. En serio, esa chica o era muy inteligente, o era infinitamente torpe. Debía tener una enfermedad o algo por el estilo, o tenía mucha confianza en sí misma y en su retorcido sentido de la intuición.

Sin despedirme de nadie, salí de la mansión rumbo al lugar donde debía ejercer mi labor. La mansión se localizaba en el mismo vecindario donde vivía, por lo que no me vi en la obligación de trasladarme en mi motocicleta.

* * *

.

Ese incomodo momento cuando estás presente en la dramática despedida de una madre soltera hacia sus hijos.

—¡Ñyaaahh~! ¡Mis niños, mis adorables niños~! —Exclamó Miriam-san envuelta en llanto, mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijos—. Los amo y los adoro, jamás lo olviden ¿Ne? Duerman temprano ¿Ne? No vean hentai ¿Ne? Pórtense bien ¡¿NE?!

Una atmosfera oscura rodeaba a los dos niños que estaban siendo asfixiados por su madre. Pobres, incluso sentí lástima por ellos. Al parecer la ausencia de Miriam-san en la mansión había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, a pesar de que sólo sería por una noche. La mujer abrazaba y besaba a sus retoños como si se estuviese despidiendo de ellos para siempre. Supongo que actuaba de esa manera a causa de ser la primera vez que los dejaba en cuidado de un desconocido.

—Len-tun. —Me nombró clavándome su mirada. Yo me tensé completamente—. ¡Ñyaaamh Len-tunnn~! ¡Lo lamento, es muy difícil sepárame de ellos! Es la primera vez que los dejo al cuidado de una niñera en la casa. —Lloriqueó.

Encima me llamo niñera… ni-ñe-ra (en femenino).

—Hai hai… —exhalé tediosamente. Tuve que dejar a un lado toda mi antipatía para hacerle saber de una manera decente que ya era hora de que se largara—. La están esperando afuera. —señalé.

Miriam-san se limpió las lágrimas y, para desdicha de sus hijos, los volvió a abrazar. Los abrazó por un buen rato, hasta que se largó. Enserio me dieron lástima; se vieron muy felices cuando finalmente su madre cruzó la puerta principal de la mansión. Eso me hizo pensar en la ventaja de no tener una madre melosa como esa.

—¡Adiós mis bebes! ¡Mami estará aquí en unas horas! ¡Mua~! ¡Los adoro! —exclamó la dueña de la casa desde el auto que la trasportaría a su destino.

Una gran gota rodó por mi frente. Gracias a dios jamás llegué a conocer a mi madre.

Un silencio tranquilizador inundó la sala. Suspiré aliviado y me adentré en el amplio y lujoso salón. El lugar parecía una exposición de arte, había cuadros y adornos que indicaban ser muy costosos. Me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión para entretenerme un rato. Cuidar a un par de niñatos era una tarea extremadamente fácil. Y aburrida.

Eran dos los hijos de Miriam-san, Mayu y Oliver-kun. Mayu era una niña como de catorce años que aparentaba unos ocho debido a su rara y gótica manera de vestirse, su cabello era rubio con puntas levemente teñidas de colores y sus ojos eran miel, ella era la mayor de los dos. Por el contrario Oliver-kun era un niño de unos ocho años, al igual que su hermana tenía cabello rubio y ojos miel. A simple vista ambos parecían unos niños bastante normales.

Tenía planeado pasarme todo el rato mirando televisión y comiendo onigiri con banana (sí, mis mezclas culinarias son extrañas), pero mis planes fueron interrumpidos olímpicamente por Mayu. Para mi desgracia la chica se acercó a mí con una expresión tan tétrica que me entró un escalofrío sólo al verla. Ella se sentó a mi lado esbozando una sonrisa impasible que me heló hasta las entrañas. El hecho de que era una adolecente y aun así tenía un vestido negro y un conejillo de peluche en sus manos le daba un aspecto más perturbador. Estoy seguro que Mayu era como esas otakus que escuchaban a Kanon Wakeshima y sólo tenían amigos en redes sociales.

—Nee-chan, ¿quieres jugar al karaoke conmigo? —me preguntó con voz suave y neutral. Yo habría al menos considerado la pregunta si ella no me fuese llamado 'nee-chan'.

—Ve a ver si tu hermano puede acompañarte.

—¡Kyaaaah! —Exclamó Mayu horrorizada, horrorizándome a mí también—. ¡Kami-sama, eres un hombre!

Me sonrojé al mismo tiempo que fruncía exponencialmente mi entrecejo. ¡Era el colmo! ¡Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a confundirme con una chica! ¡Claramente soy hombre! ¡¿Era ciega?!

—Humjum… —aclaré mi garganta— C-claro que soy un hombre, mal educada —dije cruzando mis brazos y levantándome del sofá. La presencia de Mayu no era de mi agrado—. Voy a estar en la cocina así que escúchame bien: Uno, no salgas de la casa. Y dos, lo más importante, no me molestes. —dejé en claro.

Le di la espalda y me propuse a alejarme de la sala, pero repentinamente Mayu me tomó por el brazo impidiendo que siguiera caminado. Al sentir el tacto de su fría mano en mi piel, volteé enfadado, confundido, nervioso, y trepidante.

—O-oye niñero-kun… —susurró cabizbaja. Me asusté al verla de esa manera, aún sostenía firmemente mi brazo por lo que no pude alejarme de ella. Luego de un incomodísimo intervalo de tiempo, cuando Mayu alzó su rostro, pude notar que estaba totalmente sonrojada. No sé por qué, pero ver la expresión y el rubor de Mayu me ocasionó un mal presentimiento—. No sé tu nombre pero te amo, cásate conmigo y hazme tu mujer, te aseguro que serás muy rico y poderoso estando a mi lado.

Por poco me ahogo con mi propia saliva. Me solté rápidamente de su agarre, sonrojado y sorprendido. Ok, ¿Era cierto lo que acababan de escuchar mis oídos… o había sido mi imaginación?

—Me enamoré de ti aun pensando que eras mujer, pero ahora que tengo presente que eres hombre…

Sí. Al parecer había sido cierto.

—Espera, espera, espera… basta… —indiqué tapándole la boca. Ella abrió sus ojos y se ruborizó completamente, causándome un pequeño sonrojo a mí también.

Demonios, no podía negar que Mayu era linda (de haber sido un pervertido de seguro ya la hubiese besado), pero su aspecto de lolita-gótica-yandere y el hecho de que era chica, impedía que al menos un pensamiento impropio surcara por mi mente. En realidad lo único que me planteé en ese entonces fue liberarme de esa problemática situación de la manera más adecuada.

—B-bien niña, hagamos un trato —Quité mi mano de su boca. Ella asintió—. Yo voy a hacer como que si jamás escuché tu propuesta, y a cambio tú jamás volverás a dirigirme la palabra hasta que llegue tu mamá, ¿trato?

Ella me miró incrédulamente por un momento, y luego asintió. Yo respiré aliviado. Se me hizo extraño poder dejar las cosas despejadas tan rápido, Mayu tenía aspecto de no darse provenida fácilmente. En cualquier otra situación yo hubiese tenido que lidiar por un proceso más exhaustivo antes de poder liberarme de la problemática situación, pero me pareció que ése no sería el momento.

De repente, mis reflejos se activaron al sentir que Mayu extendía su mano hacia mí, lo que me hizo apartarme rápidamente.

—¿Para qué me das la mano? —pregunté confundido.

—Un trato se sella con un apretón de manos. —respondió con neutralidad. Debo destacar que algo en el gesto de Mayu cambió repentinamente, de alguna manera su mirada ahora trasmitía una especie de sentimiento tétrico. Juro por dios que vi un brillo desgarrador surcar por sus ojos de una forma efímera. Fue tan aterrador que di otro paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

—No, no lo creo. Ve a tu habitación… —ordené.

Para mi suerte Mayu asintió sin cambiar su impávido gesto y de una manera casi autómata giró su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Era una casualidad que fuese así de obediente. Permanecí con mis sentidos bien atentos hasta el momento que Mayu cruzó la puerta de la sala. Suspiré con cierta frustración y me despeiné un poquito más el fleco rubio que caía en mi frente.

Bien, ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Yo dije que los hijos de Miriam-san eran normales. Pues retiraba lo dicho. No sé si mi fobia aumentaba la mala impresión que acababa de trasmitirme Mayu con su mirada, pero definitivamente cualquier persona podría notar que había algo en ella que estaba mal. No sé.

Tomé una cerveza y me dirigí a la habitación de Oliver-kun para echarle un vistazo. Toqué varias veces, recibiendo como respuesta un _adelante_ de su dulce voz. Abrí la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y noté que el interior de la habitación estaba en completa penumbra. Encendí la luz y vi a Oliver-kun tumbado en su cama jugando con su DS. El niño estaba tan concentrado en su juego, que hizo un perfecto caso omiso a mi presencia.

—¿Tienes hambre, Oliver-kun? —pregunté. El rubio negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista del aparato—. No dudes en avisarme si deseas comer algo. —indiqué, recibiendo como única respuesta una leve confirmación.

Aproveché que Oliver-kun estaba distraído con el aparato para detallar con más minuciosidad la peculiar habitación. Había una pecera muy bonita al frente del catre la cual contaba con muchos pescaditos de diferentes colores y había una jaula con un pajarito. Los ricos sí que eran extraños, pensé.

Como no había nada más interesante en la habitación, me dispuse a irme.

—Mi mami no está, pero ella regresa en unas horas. —escuché la voz de Oliver-kun justo cuando estaba por salir, entonces me detuve y volteé nuevamente hacia el rubio, pero él seguía muy concentrado en el DS. Repentinamente esbozó una sonrisa y dejó de jugar con el aparato para luego sentarse en el borde de su cama y mirar hacia la pared vacía.

Yo alcé una ceja algo extrañado, pero luego le resté importancia al asunto. Los niños a veces suelen tener conductas irracionales. Me encogí de hombros y retorné el rumbo hacia la puerta. Pero la divertida risa de Oliver-kun me detuvo en seco.

—Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta. —dijo en rubio animadamente.

Me paralicé. Volteé con parsimonia mi cuerpo para ver con quien hablaba Oliver-kun, pero obviamente, en la habitación no había nadie más que él y yo.

—¿Oliver-kun? —me acerqué al rubio. No obstante el no quitó la mirada de la pared.

—Ah, él es nuestro niñero. No hay de qué preocuparse. —indicó el joven sin siquiera mirarme.

—Oliver-kun, ¿Con quién estás hablando? —pregunté confundido. Fue entonces cuando finalmente el niño volteó a mirarme.

—¿Ah? —Emitió Oliver-kun inocentemente, luego señalándome la pared—. Con ella… es una amiga.

Miré hacia todas direcciones pero no vi a esa supuesta 'amiga'. Bien, bien. Eso sí que era raro.

—Oliver-kun, a-ahí no hay nadie. —indiqué con voz levemente trepidante, a lo que Oliver-kun me devolvió una mirada de completa confusión.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no la vez? Pero ella te está mirando. —Siguió señalando la pared—. Mírala, está justo ahí.

No, ahí no había absolutamente nadie. No me gustaría ni recordar el gesto de horror que coloqué en ese entonces. 'Terror' es la mejor manera de definir lo que experimenté. Sentí un misterioso y desgarrador frío rozando la piel de mis brazos; Lo curioso de ésta anécdota era el hecho de que todas las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas. Fue cuando me entraron unas sutiles ansias de salir corriendo y no volver nunca jamás a esa mansión. Bueno, bueno, no es que yo sea un cobarde en ese sentido, es que un niño hablando tan confianzudamente con la pared (llámese también _espectro fantasmal_) no se veía todos los días, y realmente daba escalofríos cuando tenías la desdicha de toparte con uno. Dicen que los niños casi siempre hablan con la verdad, y a decir verdad, Oliver-kun no parecía que estuviese jugándome una broma.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAA~! —un grito aturdidor resonó por toda la mansión. Muy bien, lo que me faltaba.

—¡¿Q-q-q-q-que fue eso?! —pregunté completamente aterrado.

—Es la voz de Mayu-neechan. —me respondió Oliver-kun con total tranquilidad.

Puede que suene un poco cruel de mi parte, pero me sentí aliviado de escuchar el grito de Mayu ya que gracias a ella pude salir de la incómoda escena anterior. Estar en la habitación de Oliver-kun se había tornado rápidamente en una tortura psicológica. Por el momento dejé de pensar en eso y me centralicé en ubicar la habitación de Mayu. La mansión sí que era espaciosa.

Cuando finalmente hallé la habitación de Mayu, abrí la puerta lentamente y me adentré con cautela. A mi alrededor no había nada más que algunos instrumentos musicales, juguetes y peluches. No vi a Mayu en ninguna parte.

—¿Hola…? —pregunté.

—¡NIÑERO-KUUUUUN! —Me aterroricé con aquel grito. La lamentable voz de Mayu provenía del baño en la habitación. Me acerqué sigilosamente.

—Mayu, ¿Estas bien? —pregunté.

—¡NOOOO~! —me respondió. Vaya que me asusté, su voz parecía muy trágica—. ¡CREO QUE VOY A MORIRME!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¡ME VOY A MORIR Y YA! ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDITA SEA! —Exclamó gimoteando. No le desearía a nadie estar en esa alarmante situación, definitivamente—. ¡KYAAAA! —gritó con más énfasis.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

—¡A-a-a-aguanta un poco! —dije complemente nervioso mirando hacia todas las direcciones. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer. Es decir, enserio, ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Empecé a buscar por toda la habitación algo que ni siquiera sabía, hasta que finalmente me detuve en seco para llegar a la conclusión de que no podía yo solo con todo eso. Lo más sensato era buscar ayuda—. ¡Ok Mayu escúchame bien! ¡No sé qué te pasa pero pediré ayuda, así que…!

—¡NO, NO, NO, NO GRANDÍSIMO INEPTO! —interrumpió fuertemente—. ¡DEBES HACER ALGO AHORA!

—Pues, entonces voy a pasar. —avisé abriendo la puerta del baño. Me arrepentiré toda mi patética vida de haber hecho eso—. ¿Qué suced…?

Lo que vi en el baño no tiene perdón de Dios. Desde ese momento mis pesadillas tendrían como fase culminar la imagen que presencié en el interior del cuarto de baño. No por el hecho de que Mayu estuviese desnuda, sino por el escenario en el que se encontraba.

No tuve más remedio que llamar a la primera persona que se me vino a la mente.

—¡RIN VEN Y AYÚDAME PRONTO! —exclamé exaltado mientras sostenía el celular con mis manos temblorosas. Fue hora de olvidar los rencores hacia mi nemesis ya que era una situación de vida o muerte. Y como yo no conocía a nadie más, me vi en la obligación de acudir a ella—. ¡TIENES QUE VENIR O SINO ELLA MORIRÁ!

_—¡Pero Len, ¿Qué sucede?!_

—¡ES HORRIBLE, ES HORRIBLE! —grité desesperado. Las lágrimas inundaban mi mirada nublándome la vista. Realmente sentí miedo—. ¿Recuerdas Corpse Party y Elfen Lied? ¡PUES ESTO ES MÁS GORE QUE ESO! ¡No lo puedo explicar con palabras, es asqueroso, repugnante y preocupante… es la primera vez que lo veo! ¡ELLA VA A MORIR SI NO HAGO ALGO PERO NO PUEDO MOVERME, CREO QUE ME VOY A DESMALLAR!

_—Espera allí, ya voy para allá. Sólo dame la dirección. _

No pensé que alguna vez diría esto, pero sentí un gran alivio al escuchar la voz de Rin hablarme a través del celular, no porque se tratara de Rin, sino porque estaba seguro que ella me ayudaría en ese embarazoso problema.

* * *

.

Luego de sufrir una hiperventilación y una bajada de tensión de forma simultánea, finalmente había logrado tranquilizar mi propio organismo y mi respiración había vuelto a su normalidad. Abrí los ojos con parsimonia. Me encontraba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina con un montón de cochas de banana a mí alrededor. Comer bananas siempre lograba sosegarme, por esa razón me vi en la obligación de comerme un ramillete completo. Fue cuando entonces escuché la burlona risita de Rin acercándose a mí, de esa manera toda la paz que había luchado por conseguir, se esfumó en menos de un segundo.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —pregunté malhumorado. Ella me respondió con una carcajada. Al verla me dieron ganas de lanzarle una concha de banana en la cara.

—Es porque eres un tonto —dijo Rin entre risas, sentándose a mi lado—. Lo que le sucedió a esa chica es algo normal en todas las mujeres, la menstruación es…

—Basta, basta. No quiero escuchar más nada… —interrumpí. No necesitaba una lección teórica si de todas formas lo había visto gráficamente. El daño en mi mente ya estaba hecho—. ¿Ella se siente mejor? —pregunté, para variar.

—Sí, ella y Oliver-kun están durmiendo ahora.

Me pregunto si a las mujeres les dolerá sacar sangre por ahí… no, no, no… tener ese tipo de pensamientos sólo daría como resultado la regurgitación de todas las bananas que acababa de ingerir. Lo más curioso de la situación era que había sucedido precisamente cuando yo estaba cumpliendo mi trabajo como niñero. De todos los malditos días que existen en el calendario, Mayu tenía que pisar la 'flor de la adolescencia' exactamente el maldito día de mi presencia, traumando y ensuciando para siempre mi ya pisoteada forma de ver a las mujeres.

—Estos niños son realmente extraños —comenté con una leve frustración—. La mirada de Mayu me aterra, y la personalidad de Oliver-kun me aterra aún más.

—Acostumbras a mentir muy seguido, ¿verdad? —inquirió Rin inesperadamente. Alcé una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Me dijiste que eras un experto en el cuidado de niños. —recalcó la rubia remarcando una sonrisa de lado. Me sonrojé frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo podía Rin recordar todo lo que le yo decía? Era realmente molesto.

—E-es que estos no son niños comunes y corrientes —me excusé. Sí, sí, soy idiota. Soy muy bipolar y mentiroso, pero jamás me quedaría callado ante esa pervertida. Además, aunque haya sonado a pretexto, todas mis palabras eran ciertas; Dios y yo sabíamos que eran ciertas—. Ah, y gracias por venir pero ya no te necesito. —espeté evitando su mirada. Entonces recibí un fuerte impacto de concha de banana en el rostro.

—Qué mal educado eres. —añadió Rin con un tic en la ceja. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla hacer aquel pequeño gesto. ¡Por fin había logrado enojar a Rin, aunque sea un poco! Bien, ya podía morir en paz.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al área de licores. Miriam-san tenía una gran gama de licores, de todas clases y fechas, apuesto a que le había tomado media vida lograr obtener esa colección tan completa. Casi me da un infarto al ver como Rin agarraba tranquilamente unas de las botellas.

—¡¿Q-que estás haciendo, baka?! —Me levanté y corrí hacia ella.

—Tendremos la ronda de sake —dijo Rin esquivándome—, ¿O es que no acuerdas el reto que hicimos?

¡Gyaaah! ¡Maldita sea, se me había olvidado completamente! ¡Ese era el día más mierda de mi vida! ¿Cómo era posible que ella recordara los detalles insignificantes, pero yo no pudiera recordar los puntos cruciales de mi existencia?

—A-ku-ma… —pronuncie, mirándola de una manera como si quisiera asesinarla. Ella sólo sonrió y abrió la botella. Por poco se me salió el corazón al ver la etiqueta—. ¡O-oye eso no es sake, es Martini!

—Oh —se encogió de hombros y siguió llenando la copa—. Mejor.

—¡Nada de 'mejor'! ¡Tendré que trabajar por el resto de mi vida sólo para pagarlo!

—Hay muchas botellas aquí —señaló al estante—, la dueña no distinguirá la diferencia.

Ciertamente había un montón de botellas, pero uno nunca sabía las manías que padecían las personas desconocidas. No quería ni imaginar que Miriam-san fuese por casualidad una acumuladora compulsiva de licores, de esas que se daban cuenta al instante cuando les faltaba un ejemplar, y que eran capaces de matar por obtenerlo de vuelta. Había que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades.

—Ya relájate y tomate una copa. —dijo la rubia sonriéndome y sirviéndome una copa. Yo la miré con desconfianza.

—No tomaré de eso —espeté cruzándome de brazos—. Prefiero coctel. —señalé. Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Qué más da… entonces empecemos. —indicó sirviéndome coctel animadamente.

—Aun somos menores de edad, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto…

—Tú no cometerás ningún delito al beber un poco de coctel, eso es como beber agua. Yo soy la que tomará Martini. —indicó enérgicamente. Se me hizo extraño verla actuando tan dinámica, puesto que sólo tomaríamos un poco. No había razón para estarse tan animado. Pero le resté importancia ya que se trataba de la versátil Rin—. Ahora sí, cuéntame sobre tu fobia. ¿Por qué les temes a las mujeres?

—¡No te diré nada, entrometida! —me sonrojé. Ya eran demasiados traumas en un solo día para estar recordando otros. De esa manera comenzó la tediosa ronda de sake. Ambos nos tomamos el trago de una bocanada. Quien diría que una chica tan moe como Rin era capaz de tomar Martini de esa manera tan brutal.

* * *

.

De copa en copa terminé tomándome tres botellas enteras. Jamás estuve tan borracho en toda mi vida como esa noche. Ya era muy tarde, más de la media noche. Todos en la mansión estaban durmiendo, Mayu, Oliver-kun y Rin. Ah, por cierto, Rin se había visto forzada a pasar la noche en la mansión, para mi desgracia, en la misma habitación que yo. Por supuesto, a una estricta y reglamentaria distancia desde mi posición. El calor constante me hizo deshacerme de las frazadas, pero aun así tenía la sensación de estar en el mismísimo infierno. Me levante en modo zombi y me dirigí hacia el termostato, viendo que la temperatura en realidad estaba más baja que lo habitual. Fruncí el ceño confundido. ¿Entonces por qué tenía tanto calor?

Me volví a la cama y cerré los ojos para tratar de reconciliar el sueño, pero en vez de eso, comencé a sudar y a sentirme más y más impaciente. La borrachera definitivamente me estaba causando problemas en las respuestas motoras de mi organismo, sentía que mi temperatura corporal iba en aumento a medida que mi nerviosismo y mi respiración se hacían más constantes. Suspiré frustrado. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía?

Bien, estaba borracho, era normal que me sintiera de ese modo. Sólo necesitaba ir al baño y deshacerme de aquella desesperante urgencia que me impedía el sueño.

Emití un bufido y me levanté malhumorado. Me tambaleé hacia el baño de la habitación, hasta que choqué con la puerta de madera. Traté de abrir la cerradura pero por alguna jodida razón el cerrojo estaba asegurado. Justamente cuando me urgía ir al baño, éste se encontraba cerrado con llave. Perfecto.

Caminé hacia la salida para dirigirme a cualquier otro baño de la mansión. Fue toda una odisea llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación, mis piernas parecían gelatina y todo mi entorno daba vueltas. Abrí la manija lentamente y asomé mi cabeza hacia el pasillo. Al ver la intimidante soledad y la oscuridad del pasillo, se me heló la película de sudor que revestía todo mi cuerpo. Esa mansión era demasiado espeluznante como para salir en busca de un baño estando en ese estado de ebriedad.

—¿Estás bien Len?

—¡WAAAH! —Exclamé horrorizado. Lo primero que pensé fue que aquella voz a mis espaldas provenía de una de las amigas fantasmales de Oliver-kun, pero afortunadamente se trataba de Rin—. ¡Maldición Rin, no me asustes de esa manera!

Lo único que me faltaba para ser un completo miserable era ver un fantasma, y definitivamente no viviría para contarlo si me llegase a aparecer alguno.

—¿Por qué estás despierto? Son las dos y media de la mañana. —indicó Rin soñolienta, estrujándose los ojos para mirarme con mayor detenimiento.

Yo me sonrojé furiosamente mientras abría mis ojos como un par de balones. Esa situación iba de mal en peor. Si Rin se daba cuenta de la urgencia que tenía en mis partes inferiores, algo muy malo iba a suceder. Por ninguna razón debía permitir que esa demonio lo notara.

—Len, ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó acercándose a mí—. Estás todo rojo, ¿Qué te sucede?

Rin estuvo a punto de colocarme su mano en mi frente, pero me adelanté apartándola de inmediato.

—N-n-n-no te importa… vete a dormir, rápido-hip —dije desesperadamente—. Es más ¿qué haces aquí? Debes irte de la mansión.

—¿Eres loco? Pero como voy a irme… es peligroso estar a estas horas en la calle.

—N-no me importa-hip, tienes que irte-hip… vete, vete —insistí empujándola afuera de la habitación—. S-si llega la dueña de la casa y tú estás aquí…

—Tranquilo —dijo Rin deshaciéndose fácilmente de mi agarre—. Tú mismo me dijiste que ella regresaba a las seis. Yo me iré antes de eso.

¡Maldita sea! Mi respiración se incrementaba cada vez más al igual que mi dolor en la entrepierna. De pronto se había tornado insoportable aquella sensación, si no hacía algo rápidamente, explotaría. Era la primera vez que sentía una urgencia tan implacable. Tenía que deshacerme de Rin rápido.

—Ok, bien, entonces vete del cuarto —dije sin rodeos. Rin me dedicó una mirada crédula—, anda a ver cómo están los niños, si están durmiendo o…

—¿Estás bien Len? —Preguntó Rin acercándose hacia mí—. Estás todo sudando…

Yo retrocedí nervioso varios pasos, hasta quedar acorralado en la pared. La cumbre de mi desdicha se llevó a cabo cuando Rin pegó su cuerpo al mío con el fin de posar su mano en mi frente, rozando 'equivocadamente' la zona dura de mi cuerpo con su pierna. No sólo me sonrojé por completo, también derramé algunas lágrimas de la vergüenza que sentí.

—¡N-n-no me toques! —exclamé apartando a Rin de mi cuerpo. Aunque de nada sirvió, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ella se sonrojó levemente mientras miraba hacia mi pantalón, colocando su característico gesto pervertido sin sentir la mínima pizca de vergüenza.

—Ara ara, parece que tienes un problemita allí. —señaló mi entrepierna coquetamente.

—¡Hentai, ecchi! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me toques! ¡No me veas! ¡No digas nada!

—Y pensé que no haría efecto… —susurró, emitiendo una diminuta sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —Quedé completamente en blanco. A pesar de encontrarme ebrio, utilizando un poquito de lógica pude llegar a una conclusión macabra. Comencé a temblar—. ¿Q-que me hiciste Akuma…? P-pusiste algo en mi bebida ¿Verdad?

—Podría decirse. —Rin me respondió tranquilamente. Sus niveles de descaro sobrepasaron los límites humanos, entonces comprobé que Rin no era humana, era demonio. No había otra definición para describir su retorcida manera de pensar.

—A eso se debía tanto afán por que te acompañara a una ronda de sake-hip, lo tenías todo planeado —hablé más para mí mismo que para Rin, mientras me alejaba de ella arrastrándome por el suelo como una rata—. Eres una maldita… —me senté en el borde de mi cama temblando levemente.

—No sé, pero creo que deberías idear una forma de deshacerte de eso en vez de estar recriminándome —dijo Rin señalando mi entrepierna—. Parece doloroso.

—N-no me masturbaré contigo viéndome de esa forma tan enferma. —Me cubrí rápidamente la zona levantada con una almohada.

La mirada de Rin era tan lasciva y perversa que sentía que podía traspasar mi pantalón y profanar mi venerable castidad. Hubiese experimentado terror si la urgencia en mi entrepierna no hubiese sido tan constante, cada segundo que trascurría era una tortura, incluso el mover mi cuerpo un milímetro me producía un dolor agudo. Mi mente estaba nublada, no podía pensar las cosas con claridad debido a la creciente excitación que aumentaba en mi organismo, eso sin contar el alcohol que también corría por mis venas. El calor era insoportable y el sudor causaba que la ropa se adhiriera a mi piel. ¡¿Qué demonios había puesto esa maldita en mi trago?!

—Puedo ayudarte si es lo que quieres. —dijo Rin acercándose a mí, lamiéndose los labios y tomando mi barbilla.

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamé evitando su mirada. Ella se quedó allí a mi lado mirándome insistentemente. Su mirada, su tacto, su presencia, su respiración, su rubor, su suave voz, todo de Rin causaba el aumento de mis ansias por liberarme de aquella urgencia. Era una sensación desesperante.

—Puedes cerrar los ojos. —me susurró acariciándome el cabello.

—¡Vete de aquí y deja de joderme! —exclamé levantándome de la cama he intentado abrir la puerta del baño de la habitación, pero por más que intenté abrirla, no pude. Claro, de seguro Rin también tenía algo que ver en eso. Volteé a mirarla y ella me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. ¡Me dieron ganas de matarla!

—No me voy a mover de aquí. —indicó muy segura de sí misma. Me apoyé de la puerta del baño y me deslicé lentamente hasta el suelo.

Pasaron unos dos minutos, los más largos y tormentosos de mi vida, esperando que aquella sensación desapareciese tras una profunda concentración mental, pero todos mis intentos se vieron pisoteados el momento que Rin empezó a emitir gemidos para molestarme. Mi control mental se fue a la mierda. Comencé a emitir gemidos de dolor en el suelo.

—Ne Len~ —Rin se levantó y se agachó al frente de mí—, ¿Cuánto más piensas aguantarte?

—Ahh… maldita sea… —emití entre dientes, casi que en un severo estado de ansiedad—. ¿Q-que rayos me pusiste… en la bebida?

—Viagra —dijo sonriendo adorablemente—. 2 capsulas.

¡Maldita sea! Con razón sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

* * *

.

Pd: ¡Nyaaaa! ¡No, no, no, no puede acabar aquí…! Esperen, guarden sus death notes, BIMs y zanpakutous. Lo lamento pero el cap se excedió de los límites predestinados (mis límites son de 5,000 palabras por capítulo y aquí hay exactamente 6,683 palabras) En el próximo capítulo… pues… tengan un pañuelo para la hemorragia nasal :3


	6. Demon Trouble 1

¡Saludos! Lamento la demora )':

Hum, no sé qué decirles, este capítulo resultó ser lemon de principio a fin, a los que no le gusta les recomiendo saltarse este capítulo, muy pronto subiré el siguiente y espero no tardarme tanto. Lamento las molestias de ante mano, siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando escribo lemons así que habrá varios errores ortográficos, gomen...

Gracias **Kuroko, NayellyTomoko123, Knightwalker BlueBird, Obito Hatake13, Abarai-kun** (amé tu comentario, enserio :3) **Richy Escorpy, Shioo,** adoro cada uno de sus review, arigatô :'D

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi kôhai-kun, que por cierto, me dedicó un one-short por el día de mi cumpleaños, les recomiendo que lo lean, está en mi perfil :3 ¡Gracias Kôhai-kun!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Demon Trouble 1**

* * *

—Hmm, estoy aburrida. —balbuceó.

Ambos estábamos en mi cama, yo apegado a la pared abrazando mis piernas, y Rin a mi lado. Llevaba casi dos minutos en completo silencio, mirándome fijamente y causando que mi vergüenza aumentara con cada segundo que transcurría. Mi sonrojo era monumental, no sólo por el hecho de estar ebrio, sino porque mi erección estaba a punto de romper el pijama. Estaba demasiado ansioso por deshacerme del pantalón, pero la escrutadora mirada de Rin me lo impedía. Llegué a creer que se quedaría allí estática para siempre puesto que no mostraba ninguna voluntad en acercarse a mí. Sin embargo, mi suerte era demasiado limitada como para siquiera pensarlo. El momento inevitable llegó más temprano que tarde. Rin comenzó acercarse hacia mí, gateando como si estuviese en celo, y con un gesto que demostraba firmemente sus perversas ambiciones.

—O-oye no, no te acerques… —intenté impedir que Rin se aproximara, pero todos mis intentos fueron inútiles. Mi cabeza daba vueltas debido a la presión en mi entrepierna y debido al nivel de alcohol presente en mi torrente sanguíneo, tanto así que llegué a ver tres Rin acercándose hacia mí al unísono. Extendí mi brazo tembloroso con el fin de detener a la rubia, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, ella tomó mi mano y se llevó uno de mis dedos a la boca— Agh. —Abrí levemente mis labios dejando escapar un quejido. Rin comenzó a lamer mi dedo índice como si se tratara de un caramelo, de arriba hacia abajo, y todo prácticamente en mis narices. A su vez, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi pecho, aun manteniendo mi dedo en su boca, embarrando lentamente su saliva por toda mi mano.

Lejos de sentir asco, experimenté una extraña sensación en mi pecho, la cual hizo más punzante la presión en mi entrepierna. Mi respiración se hizo cada vez más constante, los latidos de mi corazón se escuchaban claramente en el silencio de la habitación. Mi aliento producía un vaho el cual me hizo comprender que ciertamente hacía frío, pero de manera contradictoria yo sentía que mi cuerpo se hacía más caliente con el pasar de los segundos. Las frías manos de Rin tocaron mi pecho, causándome un leve sobresalto. Un momento, ¿Cuándo Rin había quitado los botones de mi camisa? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estaban nuestros cuerpos. La verdad mi atención se centraba en las agradables caricias que la lengua de Rin esparcía por mis dedos. Abrí la boca levemente, embelesado por el nuevo sonrojo en su rostro, y por la manera en que sus manos exploraban mi torso. No hice esfuerzo por alejar mi mano de su boca, al contrario, introduje mis dedos hasta lo más profundo, causándole un breve gesto de sorpresa.

¡Por dios! Incluso yo mismo me sorprendí. Rápidamente saqué mi mano de su boca y traté de taparme la camisa, pero Rin impidió que yo retirara sus manos de mi pecho, empujándome contra la pared.

—Len… —gimió en mi oído luego de apegar todo su cuerpo al mío.

Algo estaba mal. Algo en mi sistema reaccionaba de forma errónea, confusa y extraña. Me sentí completamente perdido a merced de las caricias de Rin y de su cálido aliento chocando contra mi cuello. Ella comenzó a balbucear una serie de palabras indescifrables para mi limitada cordura, mientras sus manos viajaban lentamente por mi espalda hasta parar en mi abdomen. Abrí instintivamente mis piernas, permitiendo que ella se acoplara de mejor manera alrededor de mí. En ese entonces pude sentir con claridad los alterados latidos de su corazón, vibrando casi al ritmo de los míos.

¿Eran esos realmente mis instintos? Pues, el hecho de que no me desagradara el apego de Rin, y que por el contrario deseaba que sus suaves manos tocaran absolutamente todo mi cuerpo, era en sí bastante alarmante, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Es decir, por primera vez en mi vida no sentía la obsesiva urgencia de apartar a una mujer de mi cuerpo, aun cuando era precisamente esa mujer la que había planeado toda esa bochornosa situación. Más allá del hecho de estar carcomido por la excitación, algo en mi cuerpo anhelaba estar con Rin.

Mi mente se nubló en definitiva cuando Rin se aventuró a besar mi cuello, produciéndome una delectación escalofriante a lo largo de toda mi espalda. Sentí sus dientes morder levemente la piel ardiente de mi cuello a la misma vez que acariciaba mi erección por encima del pantalón. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas permitiendo que las superficiales caricias me envolvieran con lentitud. Alcé la mirada difícilmente con el fin de aguantar los poderosos gemidos que amenazaban con salir de mi boca, las manos de Rin cada vez ejercían más presión sobre mi hinchada entrepierna, lo que estaba dando como resultado a la pérdida total de mi sensatez.

—¡Nomm…! —exclamé adolorido. Me torturaban. Sus caricias me torturaban de manera lenta y dolorosa. Ella emitió una pequeña risita en mi oído.

—Estás muy duro aquí abajo, pobrecito.

No me esforcé en discutir lo contrario. Ella tenía toda la razón, yo estaba que explotaba. No había nada en mi mente más que el ferviente deseo de masturbarme hasta morir, incluso había olvidado mi nombre y la razón de mi existencia. Rin, ni corta ni perezosa, al ver el lamentable estado de frustración en el que me encontraba, nuevamente besó mi cuello a la vez que introducía su mano por dentro de mi pantalón. Abrí mis ojos de manera exorbitante al sentir su tacto en mi candente órgano.

—Ahh~ —gemí, retorciendo todo mi cuerpo, abrazándola y posando mi cabeza en su hombro. El movimiento lento y sistemático de su mano me enloqueció completamente—. Hm… R-Rin, detente. No me toques así… —balbuceé entre gemidos. Posé mis manos en las de Rin para tratar de alejarlas fuera de mi pantalón, pero en lugar de quitarlas, terminé siguiendo el tortuoso ritmo que llevaban en mi miembro. Con cada caricia, la necesidad se hizo más constante y más insoportable. Apreté mis dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, cuando de pronto una abrumadora sensación recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo, haciéndome experimentar el mayor placer de toda mi limitada existencia—. ¡Ahhh~!

El pegajoso líquido que guardaba en mi interior no sólo se esparció por la mano de Rin, sino que salpicó también mi abdomen y las sabanas. Rin se distanció levemente, permitiéndome caer en la cama agotado, mirando hacia el techo y tratando de recuperar la conciencia.

—Ara, te corriste —comentó ella, jugando con el semen que había quedado en su mano. Yo la miré fijamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo. La escena era demasiado carnal. Me costó trabajo entender la razón del porque me producía tanta excitación sólo con verla, lo que si entendí y noté rápidamente fue que aquellas ansias sexuales no había desaparecido del todo. Rin también lo notó al instante, por lo que se acercó nuevamente hacia mí—. Nee Len, al parecer no fue suficiente.

La rubia retomó sus caricias en mi miembro, nuevamente erguido, logrando que de mis labios saliera un quejido de sorpresa. ¡Rápida! ¡Rin era demasiado rápida! Repentinamente bajó mis pantalones con una facilidad admirable, facilitando las placenteras caricias en miembro. Mi vergüenza llegó al máximo nivel cuando noté que ella veía mi desnudes con ardiente ímpetu.

—Rin… eso es jugar sucio… —Dije forzosamente, luchando contra la gustosa sensación que Rin ocasionaba en mí. Con sus manos lubricadas, la sensación que sentí fue mucho más placentera. No existe palabra en el diccionario que pueda describir con exactitud la sensación que experimenté con cada caricia. Sentí que iba a explotar nuevamente—. ¡Ahh~! ¡No, no! —exclamé tratando de alejar a Rin. Ella me dedicó una mirada de confusión.

—¿No lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos.

Por el contrario, Rin lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Demasiado bien, y eso precisamente era lo que me incomodaba. Yo acababa de eyacular en su mano hace segundos, y si las cosas seguían así, terminaría corriéndome nuevamente, ¡Yo no quería eso! ¡Era vergonzante! ¡Era tan vergonzante que podía morir en cualquier momento!

Rin me sonrió adorablemente y depositó un beso en mi frente sin dejar a un lado la atención en mi parte inferior. Me sentí realmente tonto, sonrojándome cada vez más a medida que aumentaba ritmo de la mano de Rin. Cerré mis ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, claramente preso del placer carnal. Rin sonrió complacida.

—Ves, sé que en el fondo quieres que haga esto. —aseguró con tono juguetón posicionando su rostro en mi abdomen sin dejar de mirarme.

—Rin, no quiero…

—Mentiroso. —espetó secamente—. Tu boca dice 'no quiero', pero tu cuerpo demuestra lo contrario.

Me maldije mentalmente. Permitir que aquella chica me hablara de ese modo causó una mortal herida en mi orgullo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que me encontraría en una situación de tal magnitud, y precisamente con ella. Maldición.

Al bajar la vista me encontré con la erótica imagen de Rin besando cada región de mi abdomen. Abrí mis ojos con vergüenza, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. Me vi en la obligación de apoyarme en mis hombros para inclinar ligeramente mi cuerpo, teniendo así una mejor vista de Rin. No sólo era _curiosidad_ lo que me intimaba a verla, sino la intranquilidad de perder algún detalle en las técnicas que ella utilizaba para causarme tal nivel de placer. El nerviosismo me invadió de manera repentina al notar que los labios de Rin se dirigían hacia aquella región de mi cuerpo altamente sensible. Cada fibra de mi organismo se tensó por completo al sentir la húmeda lengua de Rin lamer la punta de mi miembro.

—¡Ahhg! —Gimoteé, sonrojado hasta las orejas—, no puede ser, Rin… ¡Ahh! —exclamé nuevamente, sintiendo como la lengua de aquella pervertida lamía toda longitud de miembro erecto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y caí de lleno en la cama, produciendo leves gemidos con cada rose de su lengua. Curiosamente mis manos se aferraron a las sabanas en lugar de apartar a Rin de mi cuerpo. Aquella sensación me abrió las puertas a un mundo de delectación extraordinario, que jamás había experimentado. Gemí con más fuerza cuando Rin introdujo mi hombría en su estrecha boquita, embarrándome con su saliva.

Mi mente se nubló. A partir de ese momento, no pude seguir pensando.

—R-Rin, si haces eso yo… —balbuceé con dificultad. Ella me ignoró como siempre solía hacerlo y se mantuvo fija en su objetivo: hacerme enloquecer. El ritmo de sus absorbidas aumentaba lentamente, conllevando a una ruidosa y vergonzosa sinfonía de gemidos por mi parte. Yo sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría en su boca, pero al parecer, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese detalle—. ¡Rin! ¡Rin!

Al escucharme gemir tan apuradamente su nombre, Rin al fin cesó su actividad y alzó la mirada.

—Shhh, despertarás a los niños.

—¿Cuáles niños? —Susurré perdido en una oleada de placer—. Eh~ cierto, aún estamos en la mansión de Miriam-san. —Recordé, regresando brevemente en sí.

Mi garganta estaba seca de tanto producir aquellos sonidos prohibidos. Me hizo respirar aliviado el hecho de que Rin acabase de retirar su boca de aquella área extremadamente sensible de mi cuerpo, sin embargo y contradictoriamente, sentí una ligera desilusión por la misma causa, ya que ciertamente sus lamidas eran deliciosas. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, ¿Sus lamidas eran deliciosas? ¿Enserio?

Rin se relamió los labios mientras se posicionaba encima de mi cuerpo de la manera más natural, como si se estuviese acomodando en una simple silla, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de mí, de modo que nuestras partes íntimas rozaran peligrosamente. Poco me duró el alivio al estar en aquella posición, con el rostro de Rin casi rozando el mío, y con nuestras miradas fundiéndose. Fue realmente incomodo en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—Ahhm… —gemí levemente al sentir las húmedas manos de Rin acariciar mi pecho. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza para evitar seguir produciendo aquellos embarazosos sonidos y deshice el contacto visual con ella. Era inaudito que sólo una caricia me hiciera gemir de esa forma. ¡Era inaudito! Pero aunque lo negara, las gentiles caricias de Rin eran agradables.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos la última vez en la cocina? —preguntó con su tono agudo de voz. Yo estaba demasiado aturdido para siquiera prestarle atención.

—Hmm, t-tus manos… —susurré, mirando como sus manos recorrían con ansias todo mi pecho, endureciendo mis pezones y escalofriándome la piel.

—Te pedí que sacaras tu lengua —indicó subiendo sus manos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi rostro, el cual tomó con ambas manos, obligándome a verla fijamente. Yo parpadeé varias veces antes de procesar sus palabas. La última vez que Rin y yo habíamos tenido un encuentro pasional, ella me había ordenado sacar mi lengua para luego besarme, sí, lo recordaba perfectamente, ¿pero qué con eso?—. Pues, hazlo de nuevo.

—¿Ehh~? —Me quejé, frunciendo el ceño—. Sácala tú. —respondí sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndome segundos después. Al ver el gesto de sorpresa de Rin, me sonrojé apenado—… di-digo, yo…

No pude seguir excusándome debido al profundo beso que Rin estampó en mis labios instantes después del error que cometí. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo todo mi rostro arder al mismo tiempo que notaba como la lengua de Rin se introducía lentamente en mi boca, acariciando todo a su paso. Nuevamente gemí. Gemí dentro de su boca. Mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible y las manos de Rin seguían explorando cada región. Bajando, subiendo, rozando y acariciando cada trazo de piel expuesta. El sabor de su saliva y el olor de su sudor no hacían otra cosa más que aumentar la excitación que, de por sí, estaba más que rebosante. Instintivamente tomé con fuerza las caderas de Rin y las presioné hacia mi pelvis, de modo que nuestras zonas íntimas tuvieran un mayor contacto, con el fin de aplacar un poco el ímpetu que sentía.

—Hmm… —esta vez gimió ella. Supongo que mi impulso la habrá tomado desprevenida.

Al momento de separar nuestros hinchados labios, quedó como resultado un hilillo de saliva rodando por mi mejilla y nuestras respiraciones se intensificaron en busca de recuperar el aire. Antes de darme cuenta, una de las manos de Rin se encontró con mi duro miembro.

—¡Ahg! Rin… —suspiré con dificultad. Ella sonrió y volvió a acercarse, hasta quedar a tan sólo milímetros de mi rostro.

—Hmmm… ¿Mi lengua te excita? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo no dije nada. Creo que la respuesta era algo obvia—. Aun no has acabado aquí abajo.

No había acabado porque me estaba aguantando monumentalmente, de lo contrario, me hubiese corrido en el momento que nuestras intimidades rozaron por primera vez. Rin quitó su mano de mi miembro y se irguió en mi abdomen sin romper el contacto visual, sonrojándose en el acto. En seguida, y para mi sorpresa, ella empezó a quitarse la camisa, con parsimonia, como si se tratase de una especie de stripper, hasta quedarse en sujetador. Tragué saliva difícilmente.

—Oye Rin —balbuceé sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima—, ¿Q-que haces?

—Que se supone que estoy haciendo, baka. —respondió en un tono tierno y suave, inclinándose para besar mis labios de manera lenta y profunda. Hasta entonces todos sus besos eran lentos y amorosos, me contagiaban una sensación de tranquilidad que conseguía trasportarme a un estado de relajación placentera, como a una especie de mundo paralelo donde sólo existíamos ella y yo… oh dios, que chorradas, Rin me hacía pensar chorradas.

Cuando ella se separó, la piel de su cuello y de su abdomen quedó totalmente expuesta y accesible a mis manos. Sí, cualquier hombre normal ya hubiese tocado toda área disponible del cuerpo de Rin, pero yo no era un hombre normal, yo era un jodido subnormal cobarde e idiota que, a pesar de estar a centímetros de una hermosa y dispuesta chica, no había tocado nada por el hecho de temerle a lo que pudiera suceder después. Me dediqué sólo a observar con detenimiento la piel densa, suave y blanca de su abdomen, sus hermosas curvas que, aunque no estaban muy pronunciadas, eran preciosas a mi criterio; Y la ligera línea que descendía hacia su ombligo hasta perderse en el interior de su pequeño short. Volví a tragar saliva fuertemente. Rin era sexy. Era demasiado sexy. Quería tocarla pero mis manos no se movían.

—Oye, no me mires así —dijo Rin repentinamente, sacándome de mi embelesamiento. Parpadeé ligeramente sorprendido al ver como el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba mientras desviaba la mirada a un costado. Kawaii… pero, ¿Será que le incomodaba que la viera? —. ¿Acaso jamás habías visto a una mujer sin camisa?

—Creo que… tu cuerpo es lindo…

—¡¿Enserio?! —exclamó emocionada, abrazándome. Nuestros cuerpos sudados se encontraron una vez más. Menos mal que Rin aún tenía el sujetador.

El abrazo duró poco tiempo, ya que Rin se separó de mí y, con una destreza imprevista, se bajó de mi abdomen, se quitó el short y se sentó a al otro extremo de la cama, dándome entender que algo en sus planes habían cambiado de manera repentina.

—Ven, termina de desvestirme. —ordenó, con mirada penetrante. ¿Lo decía enserio?

—¿Y por qué lo haría? —vacilé, inclinando mi cuerpo con algo de dificultad. Ella rió, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

—Porque voy a ser yo la que te libere de la erección que tienes ahí, y no será posible si tengo la ropa puesta. —Rin señaló risueña mi miembro expuesto al aire y totalmente erecto. Mi rostro ardió de la vergüenza, me tapé rápidamente. El cuerpo de Rin me había hecho olvidar momentáneamente de la erección que amenazaba con matarme en cualquier momento. Rin debía ser la chica más impúdica de toda Tokio para pedirme tal cosa. Desvestirla. Apuesto a que miles de chicos matarían por tener tal privilegio, y de estar en esa situación, no lo dudarían ni un micro-segundo. Pero para mí era algo bastante complicado.

Mi cuerpo quería desnudarla, pero mi mente hacía el proceso muy complicado. Mis manos temblaban. Me coloqué arriba de Rin y miré con inquietud el broche de su sujetador. Yo creía que todos se quitaban por la espalda, pero el de Rin se quitaba por adelante. El broche del sujetador se ubicaba exactamente en el centro de sus pechos.

—Mou~ —rezongó Rin—. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser quitarlo?

—No molestes. —espeté.

Quité el sujetador temblorosamente y lo lancé por ahí. El torso de Rin quedó completamente desnudo ante mí. A pesar de no tener unos pechos exorbitantemente descomunales, eran perfectos. No podía quitar mi mirada de ellos.

—¿Qué miras…? —Preguntó Rin sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño—. Lamento que no sean tan grandes, ahora apresúrate y termina de desvestirme ¿Sí?

No, no eran grandes, pero eran perfectos. Verla sonrojada y desnuda debajo de mí en ese estado de fragilidad, fue genial.

—Shhh… —silencié, deteniéndome en ellos para detallarlos con más minuciosidad.

—E-etto… puedes tocarlos. —dijo Rin de repente, tomando una de mis manos y colocándola en su propio pecho, obligándome a tocarla. Me puse todo rojo al sentirla en mi mano, creo que incluso mi mano se puso roja. Sin previo aviso, Rin quitó mi mano de su pecho y la llevó hasta su braga—. También aquí abajo.

Yo entré a una especie de estado de shock cuando ella empezó a mover mi mano encima de su prenda. Estaba tocando 'eso' de Rin, ¡Estaba tocando 'eso'! y por cierto, estaba bastante húmeda. Incluso mi mano rápidamente se impregnó de un líquido pegajoso.

—Rin, estás… —susurré sorprendido. ¿Acaso ella también estaba…?

—Sí. Es por tu causa que estoy tan mojada.

¿Eh? ¿Yo había causado eso? Pero si ni siquiera la había tocado debidamente.

Rin era toda una pervertida, y este hecho quedó corroborado al ver su sonrisa seductora y su mirada brillante. Tal y como lo tenía previsto desde el principio, Rin mostró finalmente su verdadera naturaleza salvaje. Me lanzó violentamente a la cama y volvió a posicionarse arriba de mí, tomado el control de la situación, otra vez.

—¡Oye! —exclamé escandalizado. La sonrisa de Rin desapareció, tornándose en un gesto de indiferencia imperturbable, donde un brillo extraño surcó su mirada zafiro, dándole un aire bastante inquietante. Para hacer la situación un poco más desesperante, la posición que ella mantenía encima de mí hacía que mi miembro rozase su intimidad húmeda, haciéndome perder la noción del tiempo—. ¿Ahora que pretendes? —pregunté estremecido.

—Terminar con esto de una vez. —respondió, y sin inmutarse siquiera un poco, se deshizo de su braga.

—¿E-enserio lo harás?

—De ninguna manera me retractaría estando en este punto. —me susurró al oído con una voz cargada de seguridad, mordiendo mi lóbulo.

—Ugh, Rin no lo hagas —rogué, colocando mis manos en sus hombros con el fin de alejarla de mí—, no tenemos protección y los niños…

—Shhh —me silenció colocando su dedo índice en mis labios—, hagámoslo silencioso para no despertarlos. Cierra los ojos y disfruta.

Rin inició lamiendo mi mejilla hasta terminar en mi boca, donde se dedicó a estimularme con su delicada lengua. Con cierta inseguridad yo le correspondí, abriendo mis labios para permitirle la entrada. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las exquisitas y profundas caricias. Rin se acomodó entre mi pelvis, posicionándose peligrosamente cerca de mi miembro erguido. Ella siguió besándome hasta dejar mis labios hinchados, luego prosiguió con mi mejilla y mi cuello, donde se centró en morder y lamer cada zona disponible, haciéndome gemir y retorcer del placer. En uno de sus movimientos, nuestras partes íntimas terminaron palpándose, estremeciéndome completamente.

—Oh santo cielo Rin… —gemí, mientras sentía la lengua de Rin recorrer todo mi pecho, hasta llegar a una de mis tetillas y morderla—. ¡Ahhm~!

—Me gusta todo de ti Len —dijo, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos, subiendo hasta mi rostro y lamiendo mi oreja—, nómbrame otra vez con tu dulce voz cargada de lujuria…

—Ahhm ¡Rin! —gemí al sentir su mano en mi hombría, tocándome con más firmeza. Yo estaba totalmente poseído por la excitación, teniendo la piel de Rin tan cerca de la mía se me hizo imposible no tocarla. Palpé sus caderas y acaricié toda su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Era la primera vez que tocaba a una chica de ese modo. Rin lejos de molestarse, parecía estar bastante complacida de que mis manos la recorrieran.

Finalmente el momento decisivo llegó. Rin se acomodó de tal manera que me hizo entender lo que vendría a continuación. Yo estaba realmente nervioso, y a juzgar por el temblor en sus manos, ella también lo estaba.

—Oye, ¿Ya has hecho esto antes? —Me atreví a preguntar. Ella se detuvo totalmente sonrojada y desvió su mirada haciendo una mueca de nerviosismo.

—No, esta es mi primera vez.

¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Era su primera vez?! ¡Mentira! Sabía demasiado para ser su primera vez. Rin debía ser una chica demasiada inteligente para saber la ubicación exacta de los puntos claves para causarle placer a un hombre sin haber tenido prácticas anteriores, o bien mi cuerpo era extremadamente sensible ante su tacto, y de ser así, era probable que el alcohol en mi sangre haya contribuido en ello.

Rin fue moviéndose lentamente, hasta lograr que un segmento de mí estuviese introducido en ella. Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo mientras aquella sensación invadía cada célula de nuestros cuerpos, haciéndonos vibrar. Sentí claramente como su cuerpo tiritó ante nuestro contacto. Aquella sensación irrumpió en mis sentidos, bloqueándome de toda noción, en ese entonces sólo existía Rin y la excitante sensación que me causaba su cuerpo. Quería estar sumergido completamente en su cálido interior, por lo que presioné con fuerzas sus caderas, apresurando el tortuoso proceso. Rin estaba siendo demasiado lenta y ese ritmo estaba acabando con mi paciencia. Pero rápidamente la solté al ver como ella gemía del dolor mientras sus ojos se colmaban de lágrimas. Me asusté, pensé que quizás le había hecho daño. Al parecer, sí era virgen.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté con cierta preocupación—. Estás temblando.

Ella agachó la cabeza y negó cabizbaja, impidiendo que yo viera su rostro. Apoyó sus manos de mi abdomen y tras un largo y sonoro gemido, quedó completamente hundida en mí. Su cálido interior me apretó de manera lasciva y placentera, haciéndome gemir de igual forma; Ella permaneció inmóvil tras unos segundos esperando acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación. Seguidamente, Rin comenzó un ritmo cuidadoso arriba de mí, llevándome al cielo de los placeres con cada prudente vaivén.

—D-duele… —susurró ella con dificultad mientras movía su pelis sistemáticamente. Yo no sabía si sus palabras eran ciertas ya que, contradictoriamente, no tenía intención de detenerse, pero la mueca de su rostro indicaba que no la estaba pasando bien del todo. ¿Acaso era masoquista o qué?—. ¡Ahhhg! ¡Duele!

—¡Si te duele no lo hagas! —exclamé preocupado.

—Len… es un dolor placentero —dijo tranquilizando sus facciones y dibujando una sincera sonrisa. Dejando el placer de nuestros cuerpos a un lado, mi corazón latió fuertemente al ver su sonrisa. Rin se acercó a mi rostro y plantó un profundo beso en mis labios, el cual logró tranquilizarnos a ambos—. Este es la clase de dolor que jamás quisiera que acabara.

—Rin, eres… estrecha…

* * *

.

—¡Ahhh~ Le~n!

Que Rin gimiera mi nombre tan apasionadamente sólo aumentaba el estado de excitación del momento. Las embestidas se hacían más constates y más rápidas, ella parecía estar cabalgando encima de mí, llevando su propio ritmo y matándome paulatinamente. Yo sentía que en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente, inconscientemente embriagado de placer. Nuestros gemidos resonaban en el silencio de la noche, haciendo la escena lo más erótica posible. Yo no perdía detalle de cada gesto, de cada sonido, de cada mirada que formaba Rin con cada excitante salto. Mis manos no pudieron dejar de explorar su cuerpo húmedo, toqué su abdomen, toqué sus caderas y acaricié sus pechos, notando como aumentaban sus agradables gemidos. Todos y cada uno de sus gemidos me estimulaban, principalmente por el hecho de ser yo el causante de ellos.

—Hmm, ahh… —suspiró tras una fuerte estocada—. ¡Ahhhh!

—¡Ahhg Rin…! —gemí, perdido en su exquisita sensación. Quería sentirla más, aún más. Una sensación más profunda, más duradera, más excitante. Más rápido Rin. ¡Más Rápido!

—¡Kyaaaa~! —exclamó Rin sorprendida al ver cómo me colocaba arriba de ella repentinamente—. ¿Q-que haces? Len hmm…

No sabía que me sucedía, mi cuerpo se movía sólo, era como si tuviese voluntad propia. Coloqué sus manos arriba de su cabeza y me impulsé con fuerza hasta quedar completamente adentro de ella.

—¡Ahhhhh~! —gimió, colocando su cabeza hacia atrás y curvado su espalda, haciendo el contacto mucho más profundo.

—Es tu culpa que no pueda contenerme —susurré en su oído—. Eres tan…

—No te detengas. —interrumpió, sonriendo tranquilamente—. Lo estás haciendo genial, Len.

* * *

.

Yo llevaba un ritmo intermedio. No estaba en mis planes lastimarla, así que no fui demasiado rápido. Tampoco lo hice tan lento, no quería aburrirla. La sensación era más placentera si la disfrutábamos ambos por igual. No era necesario tener un elevado coeficiente intelectual para notar lo animada y satisfecha que Rin estaba. En cierto momento, Rin se aferró fuertemente a mi espalda, apegándome más hacia su cuerpo y gimiendo vigorosamente en mi oído.

—¡Ahhh~! ¡Ahhh, Len! ¡Ahhh~m! —Gimió. Por un momento creí que quedaría sordo. Desaceleré el ritmo de mis envestidas y la miré con cierta preocupación.

—¿Q-que fue eso? —pregunté—. ¿Estás bien?

—N-no te detengas, baka. —gimoteó, tratando de estabilizar su respiración. Un hilillo de saliva rodó entre la comisura de sus labios y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos zafiros. Lo que acababa de sucederle ¿Había sido un orgasmo? No lo supe con exactitud.

Yo hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerme. Rin era la chica indicada para hacer eyacular a cualquier hombre en menos de tres minutos, sin embargo, la sensación de estar en su interior era tan embriagadora y adictiva que me hacía no querer correrme nunca, para disfrutar estar así por siempre.

—Mmm. Eres genial Len… —susurró Rin con una voz cargada de pasión, moviéndose debajo de mí al ritmo que yo mismo llevaba—. Sí… házmelo allí, perfecto… allí.

Me sonrojé al escucharla, ¿Cómo Rin era capaz de hablar en esa situación? Yo apenas podía maquinar con claridad la velocidad que debía llevar, e incluso se me dificultaba el respirar.

—Len~ ¡Siento que estás creciendo en mi interior! —Me sonrojé aún más—. ¡Sí~ puedo sentirte bien, Le~n!

—B-basta —interrumpí, desviando la mirada hacia un costado—. No es necesario que narres cada pequeña cosa… también puedo sentirte.

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes? —preguntó, colocando nuevamente su sonrisa perversa.

—No me preguntes… esas cosas… —respondí con dificultad, callándole la boca un beso. Claro que me gustaba, eso era más que obvio. Pero como el gran idiota que era, yo no lo iba admitir así de fácil, a pesar de que la situación era de por sí difícil.

Aceleré metódicamente la velocidad de mis envestidas, cerré mis ojos y me fui dejando llevar por el placer. Noté que sólo aguantaría durante unos segundos más, por lo que me dediqué a sentirla con más profundidad, hasta tocar la zona más recóndita. Ambos gemimos con fuerza al estar completamente unidos, no sólo por el deseo carnal, sino por un lazo más penetrante, uno que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Un par de lágrimas se amontonaron por mis ojos, distorsionando mi visión.

—Rin, Rin, ¡Rin! ¡Rin…! —exclamé, al borde del placer total.

—Len, hazlo… n-no te contengas. —clamó Rin, en el mismo estado que el mío.

—¡KYAAHH~!

Todas las condiciones ocasionaron que Rin y yo llegáramos a la cúspide del placer al mismo tiempo. Oleadas de sensaciones inigualables, una tras otra, recorrieron mi cuerpo en un efímero periodo de tiempo el cual pareció una eternidad paralela, en donde fui sinceramente feliz por un instante. Quisiera haber podido sentirla durante más tiempo, no me fuese importado en absoluto si pasábamos toda la eternidad allí, unidos, vibrando con el ferviente placer de nuestros cuerpos, sin preocupaciones de lo que pudiera suceder a nuestro alrededor. Pero la realidad iba hacer muy distinta a mis expectativas, por supuesto, ya lo podía suponer. Después de que toda sensación placentera acabase, todo volvería a la miserable normalidad. La suerte casi jamás estaba de mi lado, y los momentos gloriosos de mi vida lamentablemente duraban lo mismo que un orgasmo, sólo unos pocos segundos. Acababa de tener sexo con Rin, pero algo en mi interior me decía que probablemente las cosas entre ella y yo no cambiarían del todo. No es como si yo no hubiese tratado de tener una novia antes, por el contrario, Akaito me obligó a salir con más de cinco chicas en distintas ocasiones, pero todo siempre terminaba en caos. Rin era mi primera vez en la cama; y por un momento olvidé mi fobia hacia las mujeres debido a ella, pero era obvio que en esa noche las pastillas y el alcohol habían sido los principales causantes de mi repentina pasión.

Yo era ginefóbico, y haber tenido sexo con Rin no cambiaría ese hecho.

Luego de unos segundos en total silencio, caí agotado a la cama en busca de normalizar mi respiración y mis latidos cardiacos. Mi mente también trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y todo era muy confuso. Aún estaba ebrio así que no podía pensar con mucha claridad.

—Oh no, aunque dije que lo hiciéramos silencioso, soy muy escandalosa —comentó Rin sonrojándose y tapándose con las sábanas—. Espero no haber despertado a Mayu-chan o a Oliver-kun.

Empecé a sentir frío de manera repentina, por lo que cogí una porción de la sábana con la que Rin se cubría e hice lo mismo. Ella se aprovechó nuevamente de la situación, se apegó a mi pecho y enredó sus piernas entre las mías. Yo fruncí el ceño, irritado. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con haberlo hecho?

—Rin apártate —espeté enojado. Aun no se me olvidaba que había sido ella la que había puesto viagra en mi bebida. Mezclar esas cosas no era bueno para la salud, pude haber perdido el conocimiento o cualquier otra cosa peor, pero de seguro ella no se había detenido a pensar en los efectos colaterales que pudo haberme causado—. ¿Sabes? Lo que acabas de hacer se llama violación.

—No se llama violación si no es en contra de tu voluntad. —respondió, apretando su abrazo.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que se llama eso que acaba de suceder?

Como primera respuesta, Rin se inclinó hacia mi rostro y me besó suavemente, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Se llama hacer el amor —respondió después de separar sus labios de los míos—. Y según las leyes del romanticismo, después de hacer el amor, el hombre debe acoger a la mujer en su pecho hasta que ambos se duerman.

Sentí un tic nervioso en mi ceja. Mi anterior pregunta había sido contestada por la propia Rin en ese instante. Ciertamente ella no había quedado satisfecha con tener sexo, ahora también debía _acogerla en mi pecho hasta que ambos nos durmiéramos_… pues con ella tan cerca de mí, dudé que yo pudiera siquiera pegar un ojo en lo que restaba de noche.

—¿Así? —inquirí malhumorado, apegándola en mi pecho. Ella asintió acomodándose a mi lado.

—Sí… —susurró. Que idiota resulté ser dejándome llevar por los caprichos de Rin. Sentí cierto nerviosismo al tenerla nuevamente cerca de mi cuerpo. Ella se percató de ese detalle, por lo que comenzó a burlarse de mí—. Jejeje, tu corazón se está acelerando. ¿Será que yo le gusto?

—Cállate. —espeté. En cualquier caso, tener a una chica tan cerca de mí siempre causaba un aumento en mi presión sanguínea.

—Nee Len —aludió Rin, elevando levemente la cabeza, mirándome fijamente—, ¿Esto significa que somos novios?

Desvié mi mirada, sonrojado.

—Su-supongo…

—Bien, entonces desde este momento seré tu novia —me abrazó con más fuerza. Oh felicitaciones, supongo que todos sus planes acababan de ejecutarse satisfactoriamente—. Estoy tan feliz… desde hace mucho he querido hacer esto.

—¿Eh? ¿Desde hace…?

—Ya te lo había dicho, siempre te miraba cuando ibas al parque. Tú tenías un gesto triste siempre que observabas el lago. Yo creía que en cualquier momento te lanzarías a él, pero jamás tuviste el impulso suficiente. Eso me alegraba.

—Tú… ¿Desde hace cuándo me veías?

—Desde hace casi siete meses…

—¡Siete meses viéndome y sin dirigirme la palabra! —exclamé sorprendido—. Vaya que eres rara… Pero ¿Por qué jamás me dirigiste la palabra en todo ese tiempo?

—Me daba mucha vergüenza. Yo era dichosa sólo viéndote, jamás tuve el impulso suficiente para acercarme a ti, sin embargo aquel día que te vi llorar no me pude contener. Me hizo muy feliz saber que vivías en la casa de mis primos, la verdad no tenía idea de nada —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que el destino tenía preparado nuestro encuentro desde el principio.

No supe que decirle…

—Es un poco desagradable escuchar eso ¿sabes?… —intenté sonar lo menos sorprendido posible, aunque en realidad no tenía las palabras adecuadas para describir el asombro que sentí al escucharla. ¿Enserio Rin sentía todo eso por mí? ¿Entonces el hacerme la vida imposible en realidad era la manera de demostrarme su poderoso afecto hacia mí? Estaba realmente confundió, toda aquella información estaba causando un corto circuito en mi cerebro. ¡Mi mente no era capaz de procesar tanta información junta! Y el apasionado apretón de Rin tampoco ayudaba—… O-oye Rin, no me abraces tanto.

—Te amo, Len —dijo de repente, tensándome todo el cuerpo. Ella sonrió al ver mi estado de shock y se aprovechó de eso para subir hasta mi rostro y susurrarme al oído—. Es irracional pero ahora que te tengo tan cerca no quiero sepárame de ti. Te-a-mo.

—N-no me molestes —la aparté temblorosamente, sonrojándome y poniéndome aún más nervioso. Era la primera vez que alguien decía que me amaba. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? —. No me digas esas cosas al oído, me haces cosquillas.

—Quiero estar contigo siempre, para protegerte y jamás dejarte solo. —indicó volviendo a abrazarme.

—Oye… debería ser yo el que dice eso.

—¿Eh?

—¡N-nada! —Dije rápidamente, arropándonos con las frazadas y cerrando los ojos—. ¡O-oyasumi!

La escuché emitir una diminuta sonrisa mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho.

—Oyasumi nasai~ —canturrió.


End file.
